


Awkward Silence

by Feli97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, chan is a literal angel, changbin just enjoys the show, felix is done with chan, hyunjin is done with life, hyunjin just wants to find love, sea setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli97/pseuds/Feli97
Summary: "-So.... You are telling me that your girlfriend cheated on you with the korean version of Steve Irwin? Sorry dude, but that is just plain funny."Hyunjin's relationship comes to an end when he finds out his girlfriend is cheating on him with a sexy australian guy named Chan.orHyunjin goes on a vacation to move on from his failed relationship, but the reason of his break up is staying with him. Is Hyunjin going to let go the past and move on? Can he and Chan leave their animosity behind to heal their wounds?
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 84
Kudos: 166





	1. Steve irwin, some flowers and a trip

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi,  
did i write this fanfic only to make the joke from the description?  
the answer wont surprise you

Hwan Hyunjin is on his way to buy the present for his fifth year anniversary with Soo Ah. He wants to get a big bouquet of roses for her girlfriend, imagining how big her smile will be when she sees them makes his heart warm. He pulls out his cellphone to check if there is any new message from Soo Ah, but the conversation still remains with her saying how she will stay in bed because of a headache. I'm gonna surprise you then thinks Hyunjin touching his necklace and twisting his finger around it. Its the first gift Soo Ah gave him when they started dating back then in their last year of highschool. They were seventeen, but Hyunjin could already see a future for them: finishing college, going to live together in an apartment, getting a dog (whose name will be Pepper, just because he likes how that sounds), proposing marriage to Soo Ah with a bunch of her favourite flowers and, if they were ready, forming a family.

Its the first real relationship of Hyunjin and he has no shame in admitting that he is unconditionally in love with Soo Ah. Even in the last months that she has been a little too busy with college to see him, he hasnt make any big fuss about it. He doesnt want to stress her more tan she already is. His friend Changbin calls him a selfless idiot and has told him that he should think about his feelings more. But a selfless idiot is what Hyunjin is, that's just the way he is with life. Although on that morning he wished he had listened to Changbin a Little bit more.

Hyunjin arrives to the flower shop and is about to enter when he sees a girl that resembles Soo Ah inside. He feels a little confuse but that changes quickly when a blonde man approaches his girlfriend with some yellow flowers. Hyunjin smiles a little, maybe Soo Ah lied to buy him some flowers too. At least that is what Hyunjin thinks until Soo Ah hugs and kisses the other man.

Hyunjin's mother always told him to treat things in a subtle and dignified way, but being honest, he had never really pay attention to her. Inspiring deeply, hyunjin opens the door of the shop and enters. He evades the couple and pretends to look at the flowers. When he hears Soo Ah telling the man that she is buying something to drink, he decides to approach the blonde guy.

̶ Hi, i saw that you are here with your girlfriend? ̶ Hyunjin asks playing dumb.

The blonde guy smiles embarrassed at the last word and Hyunjin feels like crying. Not only is his girlfriend cheating on him, the guy she is seeing represents perfectly a greek god: he has the most perfect nose Hyunjin has ever seen, the combo of freaking dimples and a big smile, intense but gentle eyes and his body looks amazing. The only two "bad" things hyunjin can say about him is that his blonde wavy hair looks pretty fried (even though it's still looks soft, how is that possible?) and that Hyunjin is taller than him.

̶ Yes, we are celebrating three months of dating ̶ the blonde dude says with a stupid smile on his face. Hyunjin notices that he has a weird accent ̶ What about you? Are you buying flowers for someone?

-My girlfriend. Today is our fifth year anniversary ̶ Hyunjin fakes a smile and turns his head to see some white flowers. He feels a sting on his chest, five years for nothing he thinks.

̶ Ohhh, then you are getting something more fancy, right ̶ the blonde guy extends his hand and touches the petals of the white flowers that are in front of Hyunjin ̶ By the way, i'm Chan.

Chan.

Hyunjin repeats the name internally to see if he remembers hearing it from Soo Ah, but he doesn't.

-Hyunjin, and yes. My idea was to get some red roses ̶ now I only want to go Home.

̶ Whoa, not only are you extremely handsome ̶ Chan says Looking at Hyunjin directly in the eyes. If he wasn’t on the verge of killing someone, he would have probably blushed ̶ but you are also a great boyfriend. Your girl is so lucky.

It's too much and Hyunjin can't take it anymore. The blonde dude seems clueless about who Hyunjin is, and he would feel sorry for him except for a tiny detail: the one who got cheated on in a five-year relationship is him. With an empty smile Hyunjin turns around and says:

-Well, I don't know how lucky she must have felt to cheat on me with you.

Chan looks at Hyunjin with confusion and opens his mouth to say something, but before he can do it Soo Ah comebacks to the shop.

-Honey I bought some snacks too!-she says too caught up on the contents of the plastic bag in her hands to notice Hyunjin's presence.

Honey, that doesn't sit well with Hyunjin. It's the way Soo Ah calls him. And that is what finally makes him realised what is happening: his girlfriend is seeing someone else behind his back. Even though he has always try to do and be the best for her, Soo Ah betrayed him. Hyunjin begins to feel suffocated and his eyes start to become blurry, but that doesn't stop him from calling her out.

-Soo Ah, it's good to see that you are better from your headache.

The girl stops what she is doing and lifts her head to see Hyunjin, she has the look of a child that has done something wrong and her parents just found out.

-Fuck- Soo Ah whispers- When did you get here Hyunjin?

-In time to see what I needed to see. Your boyfriend seems nice. 

His girlfriend bites her lips and turns around to speak to Chan. He doesn't have the lovey dovey look from before, his expression is cold and his eyes are piercing Soo Ah's figure.

-What is he talking about? - Chan asks with a calm but hard voice.

Hyunjin must admit that the blonde guy even intimidates him. Soo Ah goes directly to Chan's shirt and clutches it with her fingers.

-Nonsense, i was going to break up with him today Chan.

Ouch, that was a low blow. Now Hyunjin can't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. He wants to go home and lay in bed for the next century. Chan notices this and is about to approach him when Hyunjin simply tugs at his necklace and throws to the ground. He looks at Soo Ah one last time and gets out of the shop.

A couple of blocks away Hyunjin, still crying, hears someone running behind him. He wasn't going to turn around (he didn't care if he was being robbed or killed, honestly it would be a favor now) until he hears the same accented voice from before:

-Oi! Mate! Wait please!

Australian. Hyunjin now recognizes where that fucking accent is from. For sure that is one of the things that made Soo Ah fall for that guy.

Hyunjin stops and turns to see Chan with both hands on his knees, recovering his breath.

-What the fuck do you want?- the tone of that surprises both Chan and Hyunjin. He never speaks like that, but he also has never had his heart-broken before.

-I'm sorry dude, i had no idea Soo Ah had a boyfriend. For real.

-Look, "mate"- Hyungin says sarcastically wiping the tears from his eyes- I don't care. You and her are the same to me now, go away.

And with that Hyunjin continues walking.  
Chan stays behind, he won't follow the other boy but his heart is definitely not in peace.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-So.... You are telling me that your girlfriend cheated on you with the korean version of Steve Irwin? Sorry dude, but that is just plain funny- Changbin snickers beside Hyunjin.

They are on the later's bed, well, Hyunjin hasn't really go out of it in the last two days.

-Did or did o not say that Soo Ah was a bitch? But nooo, no one ever hears Seo Changbin. I could prevent all the wars in the world if people only listen to me- Changbin rants in an exaggerated way not to bother his friend, but to light the mood a bit (it aint working chief).

Hyunjin remains in silence, with only a mop of black hair emerging from the white sheets. Changbin is not an asshole, he knows his best friend is going through one of the worst moments of his life. But that won' t stop him from thinking that the whole Soo Ah business is not suprising, she was an A grade bitch from the first moment Hyunjin introduced her. 

Hyunjin stays in that reclusive state for two more days, then he goes out and does his daily life, but he basically feels like a ghost. Changbin tries to understand him, he really does try, but when a month passes and Hyungin's hairs grows enough to cover his eyes; that is the point where Changbin says enough.

-Look Jinnie, i get it. She broke your heart, but Soo Ah wasnt the best girlfriend in the world to have you like this. C'mon man your hair is beginning to look as if it was Sadako from Ringu.

Hyunjin gets up from the sofa where they are watching some B class horror movie and goes to the kitchen. He grabs a chocolate bar (Changbin has lost the count of how many has he already seen) and comes back. Exhaling he speaks:

-It's not that i can't get over her or what happened, well up to a point it is true that i can't understand why she did it. I'm not a bad person o even a bad boyfriend. Maybe I wasn't too good or it was boring being with me. But Changbin, the real problem, what makes feel horrible is that it was five years. Five years of my life. I was with Soo Ah since we were seventeen, that is so long ago. I can't remember what is being alone, i can't. And it terrifies me. What if I can't find someone else? I'll be alone for the rest of my life?  
Changbin's hearts feels heavy seeing his friend in that state. He hugs Hyunjin and pets his hair.

-Jinnie, your are only 22. You have a lot to live yet and in the way you are going to met a lot of people- Hyunjin nods his head at this and smiles at Changbin- So don't worry... "mate"

-I hate you so much Changbin- Hyunjin kicks his friend in the stomach.

-Sorry, i couldn't resist. It's still funny tho.

They both laugh, the most Hyunjin has laughed in the last month. This sparks an idea in Changbin.

-I know what you need dude.

-What?

-We are almost done with this semester, how about a little change of scenario?

-You mean going on vacation?

-Exactly- Changbin snaps his fingers and grabs his phone- Jisung has his grandparents house right by the sea, maybe we can arrange something.

Hyunjin watches Changbin speak quickly to Jisung, and in less than 10 minutes, they already have some plans for the summer. That night he stays awake thinking of how nice it'll feel the water of the sea on his feet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two weeks later the semester is officially over and Hyunjin is on his way to the terminal where they would be taking the bus to the sea.  
When he arrives, Changbin and Seungmin are already sat down waiting and discussing about a movie Hyunjin doesn't know. They informed him that Jisung and his boyfriend Minho are already at the cabin because they needed to clean up everything a bit.

-You know that's just an excuse to fuck before we arrive right?- Seungmin says checking his phone.

-No shit Sherlock--Changbin snorts.

Seungmin doesn't pay him attention and continues to message with his phone until he receives a call.

-You are already here? Great. We are right under section 9. You will recognised Chanbing and Hyunjin, they are the emos dressed as black.

Seungmin doesn't pay him attention and continues to message with his phone until he receives a call.

-You are already here? Great. We are right under section 9. You will recognised Chanbing and Hyunjin, they are the emos dressed as black.

Said friends both protests, but are far more curious about who is arriving. They thought no one else was coming to the trip. Not even a second passes that Seungmin hangs up that both are bombarding him with questions.

-It's our friend Felix. He went back to his country for the semester but now is back, so Jisung and I thought that it would be a good idea to invite him. We also wanted you guys to meet since you are the same age. I hope you don't have a problem with it.

-Not at all- Hyunjin answers quickly. He really doesn't have any problems with that. He thinks that if they are more, the trip will be more fun.

-Where is he from?- Changbin asks a little nervous. He has always been an introvert and new additions to the group could be as good as bad.

-He is from Australia-- Seungmin doesn't see the look that Hyunjin and Changbin exchange, and the way the last mouths the word “mate” and laughs-- Oh, i forgot. 

-What?

Hyunjin turns around and sees two figure walking in their direction. One is taller than the other and both are wearing caps.

-Felix's brother is also coming to the trip. Like Jinnie, he also broke up with the girl he was dating recently, so Felix asked if he could come too.

A bad feeling creeps Hyunjin spine, Changbin seems to share the sensation because he turns to see his friend with slant eyes. In a matter of seconds the last addittion to the group arrives and Seungmin starts the presentations.

-Guys this are Felix and Chan.

Hyunjin doesn't need a presentations, he already knows who it is. It's the same nose, eyes and dimples as the last time. The only thing different is the hair, still keeping it wavy, now it looks healthier in that light Brown tone. Chan, the greek god, no, cross that. The australian god is standing in front of Hyunjin again.

-And this are Changbin and…  
-Hyunjin- completes Chan. He recognized the other boy inmediately too. It is difficult to forget someone so handsome and the unfortunate circumstances of how they met- Nice to see you again. I hope we can have a nice trip together.  
There is an akward silence in the group. Changbin understands inmediately the situation and has to cover his laugh. Hyunjin simply nods at Chan and picking his backpack walks to where the bus is now parking.  
Although what he trully wishes is for the bus to ride him over. This trip is not going to be what he has expected.


	2. A camera and the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter everyone. This is shorter, but maybe i can upload the next one at night ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Sleep.

That is what Hyunjin is trying to do. Sleep so that the journey can pass quickly, but it's impossible when you have four idiots screaming and trying to imitate the last viral dance. Hyunjin opens his eyes and tries to calculate if he could survive the fall from the moving bus, but sadly, the possibilities are against him.

  
Hyunjin is sitting next to Changin and in front of Seungmin and Felix, Chan is on the other row opposite from him. The boy with light brown hair is the first thing Hyunjin sees when he turns his head. Chan feels the other sight on him and meets Hyunjin's eyes. The boy with black hair doesn't look another way, he is not going to lose against Chan again. _Fuck him. _Changbin says something to Hyunjin, but when he notices that his friend won't answer he hits him with a bag of chips.

-What?- Hyunjin asks quietly.   
  
-Eat something, we still have two hours to arrive- Changbin opens the bag and offers it to his friend.

  
In front of them Seungmin and Felix take out more food from their bags. Water and some sandwiches. Hyunjin sees how Chan also takes something from his backpack, a camera. An expensive one from what Hyunjin can notice. Changbin whistles when he sees it too.

-Omg, that costs a fortune you lucky bastard he says with a ting of envy.  
  
Chan's cheeks get a little red and his eyes disappear with an embarrassed smile.

  
-I need it for college, I’m majoring in landscape photography he explains scratching the back of his neck.

_A photographer_ thinks Hyunjin bitterly, _another thing to add to list of reasons about why Soo Ah preferred this guy_. He wonders if they are still together, but it's not like he cares about it. At least that it what he says to himself.   
  
-Can I take one? - Chan asks the group while turning on the camera.

  
The boys smile and pose in response, but Hyunjin just puts on his hoodie and rest his head on the window.

Changbin kicks him with his feet and Hyunjin looks at his friend pissed, then he looks in Chan’s direction and finds the boy scratching his ear and looking a bit…down? Anyway, it doesn’t matters to him.

  
Felix, who is watching the scene in front of him in silence, decides to intervene.

  
  
-Hyunjin, Changbin- he calls the two boys with his deep voice- Seungmin told me that we are all the same age?  
  
-Almost, I’m 23 and Hyunjin is 22 - Changbin corrects the freckled boy and feeling a guilty by the behavior of his friend asks Chan how old he is.

-I'm 25; I guess I’ll be the responsible adult during the trip.

  
  
Hyunjin rolls his eyes at that.

  
-What are you studying? - Felix keeps the questions going.  
  
-I'm on my second year of film school- Changbin says with a chip in his mouth.

Everyone then turns to look at Hyunjin, who just gets nervous of having the spotlight. It only gets worse when he notices Chan’s full attention on him. 

  
  
-History- he answers feeling his face getting hot- I…I want to be a teacher, or a professor. I’m still not sure.  
  
-That's cool mate- Chan says nodding.

  
  
That catches Hyunjin and Changbin off guards and both start laughing. Chan looks at them and then to the other boys confused. Changbin whips a tear from his eye and upon seeing how ugly Felix is looking at him, invents something.  
  
  


-Sorry, I’m sorry. It's just that yesterday we were watching a movie and a character wouldn't stop saying "mate". I'm sorry of that offended you, it’s just that your accent is amazing.  
  
-Oh- Chan buys the explanation and smiles, dimples forming on the sides of his mouth- Thank you I guess. 

  
  
That's the same smile Hyunjin remembers from that day at the flower shop and suddenly he wants to throw Chan the water bottle he is holding. 

He stays in a grumpy mood for most of the trip until he spots the sea in the distance. It's been years since the last time he was there. A lot of times he had asked Soo Ah if she wanted to go, but she would always say how the water and sand were gross. But that isn't a problem anymore for Hyunjin.

Excited he tugs Chanbing’s arm and shows him the view. The whole group says "whoa" in unison and Chan whips out the camera to take some pictures. He then starts narrating with an exaggerated accent:

  
  
-"Welcome everybody; you are now watching Animal Planet. On tonight's episode we have four specimens of an unidentified species, but one thing is for sure, they smell terrible."

Felix stands up from his seat to whack his brother on the head with a sandwich. Everyone starts laughing, even Hyunjin, who tries to cover his mouth to hide it.

  
Chan watches the boy with black hair and a pretty mole under his eye laugh for the first time and thinks that it may have been a good idea to tag along in the trip after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as you may have noticed i have changed how many chapters will be. i have all the story already planned, i just need to write it ~(˘▾˘~)
> 
> By the way, everyone is a bit older here.
> 
> again sorry if there is any mistake, writing in english is more difficult than what i thought


	3. Medicine and Uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as i said, chapter 3 ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ)

The group arrives to the terminal of the little town they are staying at around 4 in the afternoon. They gather their stuff and get off the bus to meet with Jisung and Minho, who are waiting for them on a jeep. Hyunjin wonders how much money does Jisung's family have to let them stay for free in their cabin for almost a month. They approach the couple and exchange hellos and introductions.  
  
Hyunjin starts to notice that the ground is sort of moving under him and that he is a bit light-headed. Maybe it was the bus or combining eating while moving, but the truth is that he isn't feeling well. Changbin asks him if he is all right, but he reassures him that he shouldn’t worry, that he is just tired, and both hop on the jeep.

  
The trip to the cabin is short and Hyunjin couldn't be more thankful about it, if he had been there for another ten minutes it’s probable that he would have thrown up.  
Jisung's grandparent’s cabin looks just as cozy as expensive. It's completely made of wood and inside is much bigger that what the group imagined.  
  
-Okey everyone, listen up- Jisung says clapping his hands to gather attention from everyone- There are three rooms in here. One is mine and Minho's unless you want to share with us, which I don't recommend. The other rooms have two beds and someone can sleep on the couch, i swear it's comfortable.  
  
Changbin and Seungmin run upstairs screaming that the one who arrives first picks the room with the best view. The other five boys stay behind sighing. Hyunjin sits down on the couch and throws his head back; the room is spinning around him. He hears the others talk.

-I'll sleep on the couch- says Chan sitting next to Hyunjin.

  
The boy with black hair wants to glare at him but can't focus his sight. Chan seems to notice that something isn't right and gives Hyunjin a bottle of water.

  
-Did you get motion sickness from the trip?- the older guy tries to ask.

  
  
Hyunjin drinks half of the bottle ignoring Chan and stands up slowly just as Changbin and Seungmin walk down the stairs.

  
-Jinnie, we have the best view of the sea- says Changbin.

  
  
Seungmin hits his head and tells Felix that he lost because the other boy pushed him to the wall. Then asks if they could go to see the beach. Jisung says that they could also do some groceries for the dinner. Everyone seems excited about the idea except Hyunjin, he just wants to lie down and sleep for a while.

  
-Guys you go and I'll stay here. The ride on the bus is doing a number on me and I think I need to sleep- he explains.

  
  
His friends look at him with pity and Changbin offers to stay with him, but Hyunjin tells him to go, that he'll be like new after a nap. They agree but with the condition that Hyunjin calls of anything happen.  
The boy with black hair lies on the couch and everyone says goodbye to him. Chan seems a little hesitant about leaving but Felix whispers to him to not push it and kicks him out of the house. Hyunjin falls asleep the instant he closes his eyes.

He wakes up when the sun has already gone down. He can hear someone singing and the sound of a knife cutting something in the kitchen. He thinks it's Minho's voice, maybe his friends and the other are already back. But he doesn't hear anyone else.  
  
He sits down on the couch and sees that in the table in front of him are a glass of water and some medicine. Hyunjin smiles at the gesture and takes the medicine before going to the kitchen.

  
  
-Oh, you are up!-Minho says looking up from the chopped vegetables. Hyunjin sits on the counter next to him, the other boy then gives him a slice of carrot and ham- I'm preparing kimbap, the others told me they are bringing some chicken.

  
  
Hyunjin eats the food quickly; he didn't realize how hungry he is. He then asks Minho why he is here and not with the others.

-I started feeling cold and wanted to start cooking- explains the handsome guy handing more food to Hyunjin- but i also wanted to check up on you even though Chan told us that you were fine.

  
Hyunjin chokes with the piece of ham.

  
  
-What? How did he know?- he asks coughing.

  
  
-Well, he is the one that left the medicine for you on the table- Minho points to said place with the knife- While we were at the beach he asked us if there was any pharmacy close. He said that he would buy something and bring it to you. He seems like a really cool guy. Why are you putting that face?

  
  
Hyunjin is frowning and has a disgusted look. He wants to throw up the pill, although he must admit that it made him feel better.

  
  
-Nothing- the boy with black hair gets off the counter and asks if can help with anything.

  
  
Minho directs him and while doing so asks Hyunjin how he's been doing. The other boy knows he is talking about the break up with Soo Ah. Hyunjin just shrugs and says that maybe Changbin was right and these vacations are what he needs.

And he thinks that, until he hears a loud echo of voices and sees that everyone is back. He notices how Chan checks the couch upon entering and looks around until he spots him. The older guy nods at him and Hyunjin put his whole focus in mixing the rice with the sesame oil. Chanbing runs up to his friend and puts his head on the shoulder of the taller boy.

  
  
-It looks like the medicine helped you- he teases Hyunjin.

  
  
The boy with black hair tells him to shut up.

  
  
-It seems that someone is a bit clueless about not being welcomed- he whispers- I'm going to have to talk to him, right?

  
  
-Do what ever you feel more comfortable with Jinnie- Changbin steals a spoonful of rice and looks at his friend with a weird expression that Hyunjin can't determinate- But i will say this: he is not to blame for what happened.

The last words of his friend resonate in the mind of Hyunjin the whole dinner. From time to time he looks up from his plate and finds Chan's eyes on him, but every time the older boy gets caught he looks other way. Hyunjin sighs and tells himself that he wont be able to endure a month like this.  
  
After they finish eating, Jisung, Felix and Seungmin help to clear the table while Chan, Hyunjin and Changbin are in charge of washing the dishes.Hyunjin decides that this is the right moment to talk to Chan, and when the others stop bringing stuff to the kitchen, he makes a signal for Changbin to leave. His friend looks at him like an idiot for a second before understanding. He gives the boy with black hair a thumbs up and gathers the rest on the living to play Uno.

  
Hesitant, Hyunjin approaches Chan, who gives him a plate to dry. They stay in silence for a minute until Hyunjin sees that the older boy is about to say something, so he decides to go for it.

  
-Hey- he calls, Chan looks at him surprised- I think we need to talk.

  
-Ehh, sure. What's up?

  
-First of all, that-- Hyunjin points his finger at Chan- Stop acting as if nothing has happened between us.

  
  
Chan keeps washing and nods at what the younger is saying.

  
  
-Fine by me, i was doing it because i thought that would make things less uncomfortable.

  
  
-Well, that's not working--Hyunjin says exasperated- I'm going to make this short. What do you want?

  
-What do I want?- Chan repeats handling a glass to the younger.

  
  
-For fuck sake, yes!- Hyunjin exclaims, he is afraid of the others hearing but they are too excited with the cards.

  
  
-I would like us to be friends- Chan smiles at him, dimples in sight and Hyunjin loses it.

  
  
-Okey, there is a problem with that dude: i broke up with my girlfriend because of you and just seeing your face reminds me of that, and let me tell you something, that's not something I enjoy. So how about this, we spend the rest of this month without bothering each other and then we go on with our lives like the strangers we were before?

  
  
Hyunjin inhales and leaves before hearing Chan's response. He sits next to Changbin on the couch and rests his head against the other's arm. A few minutes later Chan joins them and he gives a last look at Hyunjin's direction with disappointment in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im excited for what is about to come heheheh, i hope you are also excited ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ


	4. Hyunjin, don't let your face get wrinkled like a caterpillar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 (ง'̀-'́)ง

Three days go by and Hyunjin surprises at how Chan hasn't bothered him at all. _Talking things out really can solve any problem_ he thinks while drinking some tea, maybe he should have done that with Soo Ah to see what went wrong. But at the same time, she turned to Chan when everything hit the fan, so... there was nothing to do there. He looks at his friends. Everybody is having a lazy day, they are either laid on the couch or taking nap. Hyunjin thinks that it is so peaceful, even Chan isn't there. 

_Ahhh__ this is the best_ he thinks. The boy with black hair is about to join Seungmin on the couch when his phone starts ringing. He sees that is Jaemin from college, puzzled he answers going out to the balcony of the house.

-Hi \- Hyunjin is kind of worried; Jaemin is not the type of person who calls unless it's an emergency- Is everything okay?

  
  
-No, you are my last hope Hyunjin--Jaemin's voice sounds extremely tired. The boy with black hair has a bad feeling--You remember the essay we had to do about the division of Korea?

  
  
-Yes, we submitted it about three months ago.

  
  
-Well... we didn't. Professor Min sent an email this morning saying that our essay never arrived. The bastard must have lost it, but the problem is that If we don't sent it by tomorrow we are going to fail history 2.

  
-Are serious? God I hate him- Hyunjin's peaceful day is officially over, If Jaemin has called him instead of sending the work himself that must mean...

  
  
-Yes, and there is another problem. I can't find the backup email where I had the essay, can you please, please send it? I know you are in the middle of the beach and I wouldn't have bothered you otherwise, but we have no choice.

  
  
Hyunjin could refuse to do it saying some made up excuse, but Jaemin was the one who helped him when he missed classes due to the break up. He agrees and can almost feel relief in Jaemin's voice when he thanks him. They boy with black hair hangs up and sighs. He finds the essay in his Gmail, but when he hits the button "send" a message pops saying that the mail can't be send.

  
  
-Are you kidding me? There is signal to have a phone call but not this- Hyunjin crouches until his hands touch the wooden floor, he hits his head with the railing of the balcony.

He hears the sound of a camera shutter and turns his head to see Chan sitting on a lounge chair in the shadows. Hyunjin hits his forehead once again.

  
-You know... - Chan starts saying hesitant, Hyunjin looks at him covering his eyes from the sun- There is a cyber coffee at the town centre. I saw it when I bought the... never mind.

  
  
Seeing the glare that Hyunjin sends makes Chan shut up and mimic that he closes a zipper on his mouth.

  
  
_A cyber coffee. Wait a minute that is a great idea_ the boy with black hair thinks. He runs away from the balcony and wakes up Changbin who is sleeping with his mouth open. He tells him to come with him to the centre; he needs to do something for college. Changbin just turns around and says to not bother him, but Hyunjin grabs his leg and tugs the shorter guy out of the couch. The sound alerts the others and Jisung asks what the fuck they are doing.

-I need to go to the cyber coffee, college business- Hyunjin says helping Changbin to stand up.

  
  
-Can we go too? - Felix asks looking up from his phone.

  
  
Hyunjin says that there is no problem and everyone gets ready to go out.

  
  
  
The cyber coffee is not far away from Jisung's house, they arrive there walking with no problems. Thankfully for Hyunjin there are plenty of available computers. He goes to the counter and a pretty boy with braces welcomes him.  


  
-Hi, I'm Jeongin. How can i help you? - He asks and Hyunjin feels the need to say "aw". The boy is adorable.

  
  
-I need to send an email, can I use a computer?

  
-Sure!- he smiles and tells Hyunjin to go with him.

Another boy called Woojin helps the rest of the group. Jeongin walks the boy with black hair to the computer number 9. He explains the basics and says that the payment is for half, one or two hours before walking to the counter again.

  
  
Hyunjin is so focused on sending that mail that he doesn't notice that Chan and Felix are sited next to him in computer number 8 until he hears them speak to someone.

  
  
-Hi mom, dad. How are you doing?-Chan's voice makes him turn his head. He sees the two boys smiling and waving his hands.

  
  
Hyunjin thinks that's cute and goes back to his essay. For some unknown reason he decides to read again and see if everything is alright. Thank god he does it because the last page of the essay is missing, maybe it got deleted or they forgot to type it. Anyway, Hyunjin reads all of it again and starts typing what he remembers from the original page.

  
-Chan, has that awful girl tried to call you again? - Hyunjin hears who he assumes is Chan and Felix mom.

  
  
_Girl? Could she be talking about Soo Ah?_ The boy with black hair tries to continue writing, he is almost done but Chan's response distracts him once again.

  
  
-No mom, i told her that it was over and she hasn't called again.

  
  
_Oh, so they are not together anymore_ Hyunjin think. Nice. Wait, why is it nice? He doesn't care about. The boy with black hair is too caught in his mental debate that he doesn’t see Jisung unplugging his computer by accident. Only when his reflection appears on the black screen he notices that something is wrong.

-Ups, whose computer I turned off?-Jisung says Looking around him, when he sees Hyunjin murderous face he knows he is screw.

  
  
-Jisung- the boy with black hair calls him, his voice is devoid of any emotion- Tell me one good reason to not kill you now.

-You... You are staying at my house?-Jisung says unsure.

  
  
-Hyunjin--Minho calls him- I'm too Young to be a widow, please forgive him.

  
  
The boy with black hair looks at both friends and grabs his head.

  
  
-Fine, I'll do it for you Minho. Jisung please give me back my computer.

  
  
And so does the other boy. Hyunjin waits until the computer turns on and anxiously tries to see if what he had written has miraculously save itself. Spoiler alert, it didn't.  
The boy with black hair starts banging his head against the table, he has to do everything again and half of his brain cells are dead. A hand pokes his shoulder and Hyunjin sees Chan behind him.

  
  
-If you don't mind, can I help you? - The older boys ask pointing the computer.

  
  
-Please- Hyunjin almost cries and moves to make space for Chan.

The Australian boy grabs the mouse and starts typing.

_Why do __i__ have so much bad luck?_ Hyunjin thinks while covering his face with his hands. Maybe it's the universe; it doesn't want to see Hyunjin being happy and relaxed on the beach. The boy with black hair won’t stop thinking about how there is a conspiracy against him when Chan pushes himself away from the computer.

  
  
-There you go; I saved it too just in case.

  
  
Hyunjin looks at his essay and then at Chan as if he was god himself.

  
  
-Oh my god! - The boy with black hair hurries to the keyboard and finishes typing the rest of the essay. He quickly sends it to his professor and turns off the computer.

  
  
He wants to thank Chan but doesn't want to interrupt his call with his parents, so he decides to wait until they leave the cyber coffee.

  
While they are walking back home Hyunjin pokes Chan's arm and asks him to wait a minute. Changbin and Felix look at them and continue walking to give them some privacy.

  
  
-Ehh... - Hyunjin touches his neck nervously- Thanks for that, you really saved me.

  
Chan nods and gives the boy with black hair a big smile; Hyunjin feels a kick in his chest.

  
  
-You are welcome- the older says and then continues walking leaving Hyunjin behind.

  
The younger boy runs past him and almost tackles Changbin by putting his arms around him. The shorter guy looks at him and then behind. He sees Felix giving a high five to Chan; a very subtle idea crosses his mind when he looks back at Hyunjin.

  
  
-Did something happen? - he asks curious since his friend looks like as red as a strawberry.

  
  
-Nothing important- the other says- Chan helped me with something, i feel kind of bad about what I told him the other day.

  
  
-Then apologize, I'll say it again: you were both played by that bitch- Changbin flicks Hyunjin's forehead.

  
  
When they arrive to the cabin the boy with black hair thinks that he may do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by the mv of awkward silence ~(˘▾˘~)


	5. moonlight and flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5 everyone ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) this one has a lot of dialogue, enjoy!!

That night when everyone is asleep Hyunjin decides to go down and see If Chan is awake to talk. Trying to make no noise he walks down the stairs barefoot and slowly.

Once he is downstair, Hyunjin notices that the couch is empty. He looks around confused and jumps when he hears a knock on the glass door of the balcony. Hyunjin turns and sees Chan waving at him, then he motions for the tall boy to come outside. 

Hyunjin is nervous, but he grabs a blanket from the couch and goes out anyway.

  
Chan signals him to seat on the lounge chair next to his, Hyunjin sees that the older boy has his camera. Once he is accommodated, Chan continues taking pictures. The boy with black hair looks in the direction the camera is pointing and sees how the moonlight is reflecting on the sea.

  
  
-Whoa... - Hyunjin says without thinking-It's a really beautiful view.

  
  
-I know, right?- Chan laughs besides him- I couldn't resist the need to take some pictures.

Hyunjin directs him a little smile which Chan sees with the corner of his eyes, in return he blushes.

  
  
-Why did you come down? It's almost three, i thought everyone was sleeping- Chan asks putting down his camera.

  
  
-They are asleep- Hyunjin affirms- It's just that i couldn't do it. I wanted to talk to you.

  
  
-Really??- Chan opens his eyes incredulously. 

-Yeah, i want to apologise- The boy with black hair says softly- I've been a dick these days and you didn't deserve that. It's just that... the whole thing with Soo Ah was painful and I was sure that If I didn't think about it would hurt less. But then out of nowhere I saw you again... and it was just a sudden reminder that i can't run away from my problems as If they didn't exist. So I'm sorry Chan, you are not the one I should blame for what happened.

The australian boy stays silent for a couple of seconds and that makes Hyunjin nervous.

  
  
-I understand- Chan says finally and Hyunjin breathes out relieve- but i also want to apologize.

  
  
-What? Why?

  
  
\- Because of me your relationship ended and I didn't respect your personal space when we came here, it wasn't really considerate from me.

  
  
Hyunjin hums and bites his lips.

  
  
- I wasn't your fault and neither was mine, If Soo Ah wanted to break up with me she should have said it instead of doing what she did. About the other thing maybe you are right but let's just stop apologizing, okay?

  
  
-Do you want to start again?- Chan asks playing with the strap of the camera.

  
  
-Sure- Hyunjin laughs and extends his hand to the older boy- I'm Hyunjin, 22, single, and I'm history student. Currently vacationing on this beautiful cabin with my friends to leave the past behind. What about you?

  
  
Chan laughs until his eyes disappear and grabs Hyunjin's hand.

-I'm Chan, 25, also single, i'm almost a graduated photographer. And currently I'm on this trip trying to find a something.

  
  
-Oh mysterious -the boy with black hair mocks him- Mind to tell what you are trying to find?

  
  
Chan looks at the sea and then at Hyunjin, his eyes are glowing although the boy with black hair thinks is because of the moonlight.

  
  
-Once I find it, you'll be the first person I tell- Chan extends his pinky finger- I promise.

  
  
Hyunjin smiles showing his teeth and grabs Chan's finger.

  
  
-Deal- the boy with black hair feels a shiver down his spine and wraps himself with blanket- God it's freezing out here. Are you not cold?

  
  
But before Chan can answer he sneezes. 

Hyunjin stands up and gives the older boy his blanket, he says he'll right back and goes inside. There he grabs another blanket and some snacks.  
  


Hyunjin wraps himself like a burrito and goes back outside.  
  
Chan laughs when he sees him and the boy with black hair throws a bag of chips at him. They eat and stay in silence for a while, with only the sound of the camera shutter from time to time. Hyunjin notices that it's not an awkward silence, he feels nice and comfortable and wonders if Chan feels the same.

Then his mind jumps at Soo Ah, and he doesn't know if it is morbid curiosity or what, but can't help to ask:

  
  
-How did you and Soo Ah started dating?

  
  
Chan starts coughing the chip he is eating and looks at Hyunjin with a weird look.

  
  
-Ehh...are you sure you want to talk about that?- he asks Looking directly at the younger eyes.

  
  
-Yes, i mean, i' m curious about it and I never talked to Soo Ah again since that... so I figure I could ask you. Of course if you are okay with talking about it.

  
  
-Yeah, yeah. As long as it doesn't hurt you i'm fine with it. How we started dating you asked?- Hyunjin nods at him- Well... we met while i was visiting a museum. I had to take some pictures for an article and she was there because she liked the artist. We started talking and then we went for coffee, and that's how it began.

  
  
The boy with black hair keeps a neutral expression in his face. That story was simple and ordinary, nothing like what he had imagine. He didn't know how that make him feel.

  
  
-What about you?- Chan asks playing with the zoom of the camera.

-Highschool- Hyunjin passes a hand through his hair, it's long and he thinks he should cut it- She confessed to me first and I thought it would be nice to go out with someone since I had never done it before. After we went on out first date I realised that I liked her and ask Soo Ah to go out with me again.

  
  
Hyunjin keeps watching the sea, but he can feel Chan's eyes on him.

  
  
-So, she was your first love?- the australian boy asks with a tiny voice.

  
  
-That's right.

  
  
They pause for a moment, both boys reflecting about Soo Ah, them, love; then Chan asks Hyunjin If he can take him a picture. The boy with black hair nods and smiles, his face gets illuminated by the flash. Chan checks the picture and shows him.

  
  
-Oh my god, i look like a zombie- the boy with black hair complains.

  
  
-Just shup up- Chan says hitting him in the arm- but we should go back to sleep.

  
  
Hyunjin agrees and both go inside. He says goodnight to Chan and is about to climb up the stairs when the older boy calls him.

  
  
-Hyunjin- Chan says sited on the couch- You know…you can have more that one love in your life, right? Good night.

  
  
And with that Chan lies back. Hyunjin smiles and goes upstairs to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the comments (ಥ﹏ಥ) it makes happy to see that you are liking the story


	6. A bad idea, paintball and a kangaroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this since i couldnt sleep last night, hope you guys can enjoy it ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ i like this chapter

Hyunjin thinks that things are going better with Chan. He wouldn’t say they are friends but at least he feels confortable holding a conversation with him unlike the first days of the trip.

That day they wanted to go to the beach, but sadly the weather decided to ruin their plans. The moment they were about to go out it started raining out of nowhere, leaving them trapped inside the cabin.

For a while things were calmed, but then everyone began feeling bored and that’s how hell unleashed. It all started when Jisung proposed to play some games from Running man, and he didn’t have a better idea than to choose “Chopstick break”. The idea of the game is simple: you put a chopstick between your fingers and slam your hand against the table. If it breaks you win, if not it’s the turn of the next person. They have a couple of wooden chopsticks from last night dinner, so it’s that or keep on doing nothing. Although Hyunjin thought that doing nothing would be better.

-Aren’t you afraid of your boyfriend hurting himself? - the boy with black hair whispers to Minho when he sees that Jisung is already preparing everything.

-Nah, let him learn from his mistakes- the other says smiling- You got this honey!

And that’s how they start the game. They divide in tow teams: Jisung, Felix and Seungmin team number one; Hyunjin, Chan and Changbin team number two. Minho decides to be the referee because he just wants to see everything go down straight to hell. First round goes normal, it’s not as easy as it seems to break the chopstick and almost everyone ends up injuring their hands on the first round. The only ones able to break the utensil are Chan and Seungmin. Jisung’s stubbornness makes them play another round that ends quickly when Hyunjin cuts his finger and blood starts pouring from it.

It’s not as painful as it looks but it stings a lot. The boy with black hair can hear everyone panicking and Minho screaming at Jisung for the idea of the game. Then Seungmin passes out from seeing the blood on the table, Changbin and Felix rush to try wake up the boy. Hyunjin sighs and is about to go look for a tissue when Chan grabs him by the shoulder and directs him to the sink, the older boy then puts Hyunjin’s hand under the cold water. The boy with black hair hisses at the contact but soon gets used to the sensation, Chan tells him to stay there and then goes to look for something. He returns with a little first aid kit. He takes out some gauze and tape, and carefully dries Hyunjin’s finger before wrapping it up.

-Thank you- the boy with black hair says stretching his hand, he feels that Chan’s touch burned him- It wasn’t terrible.

\- Better safe than sorry- Chan smiles softly.

Both then turn to see how Seungmin is doing and to see if Jisung is still alive from Minho’s anger. The two of them are fine, Seungmin is already waking up, and aside from being a little pale he is fine. Jisung comes up to Hyunjin and hugs him saying he is sorry.

-It was nothing dummy- the boy with black hair says petting the hairs of his friend- Don’t worry, but let’s better never play that game again.

Jisung swears that they won’t and goes back to Minho who is giving him the cold shoulder while preparing to cook something. Hyunjin laughs at the couples antics and suddenly he feels nostalgic.

The rest of the afternoon they spend it talking and eating the cookies that Minho has made. Around six p.m. they notice that the rain has stopped and decide to go out to the town. Jisung says that there is an arcade centre that is cool and has a paintball court.

While they are going out Hyunjin makes sure that Chan is with them, and when he finds the olders eyes he feels a kick in his chest again. _What the fuck _he thinks before turning back and catching up with Seungmin.

Once they arrive to the town centre they meet with Jeongin and woojin from the cyber coffee who are also on their way to the arcade. There the group asks the two boys if they want to join them in the paintball match and they agree.

Luckily for them the waiting line is not long and in less than twenty minutes they are able of getting in the court.

An employee gives everyone overalls, some security glasses and bags with 20 balloons full with paint. He also explains that the match lasts 40 minutes and the winners are the persons with less paint in themselves by the end of the game.

The group of friends starts running as soon as the siren goes off and they begin throwing balloons like crazy. Hyunjin sees how Changbin and Woojin get stained in at least four different colors of paint before rushing off to hide somewhere. He thinks that if he wants to win that is going to be the best strategy. He finds his refuge under a big but secluded metal ramp and he knows he is doing well when he hears Seungmin and Minho screaming his name to get him out.

The boy with black hair can’t help but laugh mischievously at this and he can almost see himself winning the game when he hears some footsteps beneath him. He tries to not even breathe and prepares a balloon in his hand ready to run at any second.

He almost screams when Chan jumps in front of him, but the older guy is quicker and covers Hyunjins mouth with his hand. The boy with black hair feels his heart pounding in his ears and wonders if Chan can heart it too. The older boy looks around them and signals Hyunjin to not make any sound. They hear Felix calling his brother nearby and Hyunjin gets closer to Chan, which makes the older boy blush. Once Felix voice is gone, Chan starts whispering:

-Everyone is almost out of balloons, how about we form an alliance?

Hyunjin looks at him distrustful.

-How do I know I can trust you?- he asks preparing himself to run once again but Chan grabs his hand and makes him stay in place.

-I could have thrown you something or alert the other's when I found you, but I didn't. 

The boy with black hair stays in silent for a moment and then nods.

-You are right, let’s do it then. Who do we go after first?

Chan grins deviously and says Seungmin and Jisung. Both boys prepare themselves and to the count of three they start attacking. Chan wasn’t wrong when he said that everyone was almost out of balloons, in less than ten minutes they manage to stain almost everyone. Hyunjin goes after Changbin, who curses him when the boy with black hair paints his chest green.

-You are so canceled after this Jinnie-Changbin says throwing himself dramatically to the ground. 

-Love you too-Hyunjin laughs and sends a flying kiss to him before going to see how Chan is hunting down Felix. 

His younger brother tries with everything he has to escape from Chan, but is useless. The older boy corners him.

-You can’t do this to me bro- Felix tries to persuade Chan, but the older boy already has three balloons in his hands.

-Nothing personal bro- and with that, Felix acquires some yellow, red and black stains on his clothes.

Hyunjin runs up to Chan and high fives him, but the older boy grabs his hand and keeps it there until the siren goes off. The game is over, and from what Hyunjin can see, Chan and him are the winners. The staff calls them over and signals where to leave the equipment. After that they call over the winners to give them their prize. 

It's a big stuffed kangaroo. Hyunjin says how adorable it is and Chan hands it to him. 

-This is for you- he says a bit flustered. 

-Are you sure?-Hyunjin asks amazed, when Chan nods he hugs the stuffed animal-Thank you! I love it. 

The Australian boy blushes and goes next to his brother, who is mimicking him with Seungmin.

After that they go to eat something and then back to the cabin. Once he is in bed, with the kangaroo next to him, Hyunjin feels again that kick on his chest. He hides his face under the stuffed animal and falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole paintball setting was inspired in the movie 10 things i hate about you, its my girlfriend favourite movie (づ￣ ³￣)づ thnak for your comments!!


	7. lets go the beach, beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are already in the middle of the story omggggg

The group is getting ready to go to the beach, the weather decide to be merciful with them this day. There isn’t a single cloud on the sky and the breeze is just enough to not die from the heat. Hyunjin and Chan walk to the beach discussing who is a better swimmer. The boy with black hair argues that his six years of experience are better that Chan’s medals, but the older boy disagrees and challenges Hyunjin to a race once they arrive to the sea.

The group gets to the beach and finds the best spot to accommodate themselves, there are a lot of people but nothing that would disturb the mood. Already having left everything secure with Changbin, who prefers to stay under the parasol reading the latest Stephen King novel, everyone goes to get in the water. 

Hyunjin decides to keep his white shirt on to protect himself from the sun, but soon finds it to uncomfortable to swim and takes it off. Chan who was just watching casually gets distracted and a wave knocks him down. Minho and Jisung laughs when the older boy face emerges from the water as red as if he had been under the sun for hours. Hyunjin also laughs at him and reminds the boy of their challenge, but Chan doesn’t look his way and goes away swimming to where Felix and Seungmin are.

The boy with black hair seems confused at his reaction but just brushes it off. He gets of the water and goes to where Changbin is to leave his shirt under the sun to dry.

-You saw that?-Hyunjin asks while drinking some water.

-Yep, and now he looks like a shark lurking at his victim- Changbin says looking up from his boos at Chan’s direction, Hyunjin also turns around and sees the Australian boy watching them. Once he gets caught he goes underwater. The boy with black hair smiles, _cute_ he thinks.

-Why would you say that? - he asks Changbin with a confused frown.

His friend turns a page from the novel and then looks at Hyunjin dead in the eyes.

-What a clueless idiot.

-Hey! I’m not an idiot- Hyunjin kicks some sand to Chanbing’s feet.

-Oh, I was talking about this character, don’t worry Jinnie-his friend says innocently- Go back to the water, I think someone is going to come for you at any second if you don’t.

Hyunjin just clicks his tongue at his friend and starts walking back to the sea. He stays at the shore for a while just feeling the water on his feet and watching the scenery and his friends. Hyunjin really thinks that coming here was the best decision he could make. He feels so free and…happy, happier than how he has felt in months. He spots Chan trying to go along with the waves and smiles without noticing, Hyunjin thinks that a great part of that happiness comes from his newfound friendship with the Australian boy. 

He runs back into the water and starts splashing Seungmin, which triggers a war. Hyunjin is so focused on running away from Jisung that he fails to notice the rock on his path and almost trips, but Chan catches him before falling to the water. The older boy wraps an arm around Hyunjin's waist and holds him close, the younger boy towering over him with his height.

-eh…are..Are you okey? - Chan asks not knowing where to look, the lips of Hyunjin being too distracting in front of his face. He tries to look at the youngest eyes but again, that pretty mole beneath one of them is also too distracting.

Hyunjin is also flustered and hurries to get back on his feet. He looks another way to recover himself and catches Changbin watching him and hitting his head with the novel. _Woah, that book seems really frustrating _he thinks going under until the water hits his neck.

He finds that refreshing from the heat he feel on his face, _maybe I s__hould go and apply more sun screen_ he notices. This time Chan goes ashore with him, he says he wants to grab his camera. And Hyunjin just hums reaching for the sun screen. He reapplies it and Changbin and Chan laugh at how pale his face looks now, the Australian boy makes him pose and Hyunjin happily complies. 

After that Chan spends a little while out of water taking pictures of the beach and the boys, he thinks that this place makes up for some really good shots, not to mention that someone is the perfect model. A while later Hyunjin calls him and demands his swimming challenge, how can Chan say no to him? He leaves the camera and after a brief exchange of looks with Changin, where he can’t quite tell what the other thinks, he goes into the water.

Hyunjin and Chan get ready and after Felix’s deep voices screams _ready, steady go! _They swim as if their lives depended on that. In the end Chan wins, his butterfly style impresses Hyunjin and he accepts his defeat. The Australian boy says that he can claim his prize now and asks the boy with black hair to stay with him to take some pictures of the sunset. Hyunjin agrees but says that he needs to sleep a bit now since he is exhausted. 

-You really got crushed back there- Changbin says with the book over his eyes

-Shut up, I want to sleep-Hyunjin says knocking the book out of his face.

Everyone gets out of the water eventually and they lie under the sun till five p.m. After that, the sun starts to go down and the group wants to go back to the cabin since its starting to be cold. Chan says that he is staying for one more hour until the sun is gone, and Hyunjin says that he wants to sleep a bit more.

-You don’t have to stay, don’t worry- the older whispers him while the rest are gathering their stuff- I understand if you want to go back.

Hyunjin looks at him with one eye closed and the other open, he smiles at Chan.

-I am a man of my word, I want to stay- he says covering himself with a towel- Wake me up when the sky is ready.

And with that the boy with black hair goes back to sleep. A while later he is waken up by the soft touch of Chan’s hand on his cheek. When Hyunjin opens his eyes the older boy removes his hand quickly and point in front of them. Hyunjin incorporates and is speechless when he sees the sky: it’s all shades of pink, red and orange and the clouds look like they are made of literal gold. The younger boy can’t help but say _whoa _at the view.

-Déjà vu-Chan says and laughs while taking pictures.

He takes some pictures of Hyunjin too. The boys get engrossed on a talk about animals when they start feeling some water drops falling; they look behind them confused and see that the sky there is completely black. They hurry and gather their things to look somewhere to take shelter. Chan says that there is a cave nearby that he saw the other day and they make their way there.

The cave is close to them thankfully, but it isn’t very big, so both end up being cramped.

-Once it calms down a bit we can go out- Chan says sitting on a rock.

-Seems fine to me- Hyunjin sits next to him and seeing the camera on the hands of the older he asks- Can I see the pictures from today?

Chan doesn’t accept immediately, he fiddles with the camera strap hesitant. But after a few seconds he agrees and passes the camera to Hyunjin explaining him how to use it. Before looking at the pictures Hyunjin takes one of Chan looking distracted by the entrance of the cave. _He is so handsome_ he thinks after checking the picture.

-Who would have thought we would end up like this after all? - the younger asks looking at the pictures of the sky.

-Being trapped on this cave?-Chris asks playing with the sand.

-No, being friends.

The Australian boys look back at Hyunjin with an odd expression. He hums and keeps on playing with the sand. The boy with black hair continues with the pictures and soon enough he begins to notice that there are a lot of him. _Like a lot. _Flustered he asks Chan if he finds him that handsome to take so many photos of him.

-I do-Chan says shyly not looking up.

Hyunjin opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. The other boy looks back at him and grabs the camera; he selects a picture and shows it to Hyunjin. In it the boy with black hair is smiling widely with his eyes closed after being hit by splash of water.

-That’s my favorite from today- he says getting closer to Hyunjin.

-Not the ones from the sunset? - The boy with black hair says swallowing. 

Chan denies with his head and gets even closer to Hyunjin, the younger boy can almost feel the tips of their nose touching and feels some heat going to his cheeks.

-Hyunjin-Chan calls him looking down at the younger’s lips-There is actually something I want to sa…

But he is cut short when the screams of Felix and Changbin pierce the air. The freckled boy sounds like a ship horn and both jump at that. They put some distance between them and without saying anything they get out of the cave to look for the others.

Changbin and Felix run to them with some spare umbrellas and soon they begin the way back at the cabin. Hyunjin can’t stop thinking about what happened and doesn’t hear a single thing that Changbin says. He looks back shyly and believes he sees Chan talking with Felix, his completely red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i almost couldnt finish this but here you go. also im on intrgran if anyone wants to se my drawings (shameless self promo) my user is panda.dibuja
> 
> thank you alla for the comments i hope you had liked this chapter


	8. Thank you for telling me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is late, yesterday was a really long day ( T ʖ̯ T). Anyway enjoy!!

The next night everyone agrees on having a barbecue. They buy some meat and charcoal and soon enough they start cooking. Chan and Minho are the ones in charge since they are the only boys with enough brain cells to know how to start a fire and don’t let it die. 

Hyunjin watches them from the inside of the kitchen, where Changbin is trying to make him cut some vegetables. Although is useless because they boy with black hair is anywhere but there. Since yesterday he can't stop thinking about what happened in the cave. _We almost kiss_ Hyunjin blushes at the thought. He looks at Chan and gets even more flustered when he sees the Australian boy near the fire wearing a sleeveless shirt.

  
  
-Hey Jiinnie did you know that climate change is killing the Argentine penguins?-Changbin asks looking at his friend.

  
  
-Really? That’s amazing - Hyunjin replies without even listening to him.

  
  
Changbin throws him a piece of carrot.

  
  
-Earth to Hyunjin, are you even hearing what I’m saying dude?

  
  
-I’m sorry, since yesterday I have a lot of things on my mind- The boy with black hair rest his head against the counter.

  
  
-Such as... - Changbin pats his friend’s hair and then continues cooking.

  
  
-I think he likes me- Hyunjin mutters very softly.

-Who?-Changbin asks and when he sees Hyunjin pointing outside he gets it- Chan? It was about time for you to notice.

  
  
-It's pretty obvious right? God how can I be so clueless- the boy with black hair starts banging his head against the counter.

  
  
-A clueless idiot indeed, but it’s good that now you know. Did something happen yesterday when we were away?

  
  
-Yeah- Hyunjin says blushing-I think... I think we almost kiss.

  
  
-Ohhh, that's goo... WHAT???-Changbin screams in a not so subtle way.

  
  
Everyone outside turns to look at them, and Changbin invents something about how a TV series character dies in a horrible way. That works and the rest of the group keep on with what they are doing.

  
  
-Oh my god Jinnie!- his friend says now in hushed tone- And how do you feel about it? Do you like him? Do you want to kiss him? Date him?

  
  
\- I don't even know how to feel- the boy with black hair starts chewing a carrot and Changbin thinks he looks like a rabbit- It's all so sudden, i didn't even have the time to process how to feel.

  
  
Changbin looks at this friend and hums; he finishes with the vegetables and puts them on a plate. He then offers:

  
  
-And how about you don't think so much this time?

  
  
Hyunjin is about to protest something when he thinks that it might not be a bad idea. Maybe that's what he needs to do. With Soo Ah he had done every little thing by the books and look at how that went. Changbin may be right and not thinking too much is the right way this time. 

Hyunjin incorporates and thanks his friend before going out to do what he should have done yesterday. He is going to ask Chan what he was about to tell him in the cave and if it’s possible, also kiss him.

Hyunjin makes his way towards the Australian boy with decision when...

  
  
-Oh Jinnie, you came out just in time-Minho says grabbing his shoulder- Can you go to the store to buy some drinks, snacks and ice cream? These idiots only thought about the meat.

  
  
The boy with black hair looks at his handsome friend as if he had just stabbed him.

  
  
-No else can go, right?-Hyunjin asks carefully.

  
Chan listens the exchange and says he can go with Hyunjin. The face of the boy with black hair shines with excitement, _yes! That’s perfect to talk _he thinks, but Minho looks at the Australian seriously and says:

  
  
-You won’t step away from the fire because these monkeys- he signal his boyfriend and the rest of the group- are ready to prove their "masculinity" by ruining our food. So no, Chan you can't go.

  
  
The older boy gets shivers from the threat and stays in his place with a sad puppy face. Hyunjin wants to hit him for being so cute.

  
  
-I'll go with him- Felix stands up and gets close to the boy with black hair.

  
  
-Great! - Minho exclaims giving them a list of what they need.

Hyunjin turns around one more time before going out and sees Chan waving at him, he smiles and waves back. He can’t wait to come back. 

Hyunjin and Felix walk slowly to the town market, the night is windy and calm. Even though the boy with black hair was quite nervous of being alone with Chan's brother, he gets comfortable with his presence and soon enough they are cracking jokes.

  
  
-You know- Felix says looking up to the starry sky- I was a little wary about my brother coming with us.

  
  
Hyunjin doesn't know where this sudden shift of conversation is going so he decides to just play along.

  
  
\- Why?

  
  
-Because of that what happened with that bitch- that word doesn't really suits the face of the freckled boy, well, neither does his voice- It made my brother feel terrible, he didn't come out of his department for three days.

  
  
-Well- Hyunjin says carefully, he doesn't know if the other boy is aware of his part in that mess- A break up is something difficult, I'm talking from experience.

  
  
-I know.

  
  
_Crap_ Hyunjin thinks. Maybe Felix came with him to beat his ass for messing up Chan and Soo Ah's relationship.

  
  
-When I said that my brother felt terrible, i wasn’t referring to the break up-Felix continues Looking at Hyunjin- I was talking about you. Chan felt horrible for hurting someone he didn't know.

  
  
The boy with black stays in silent.

-So when I came back from Australia i stayed with him until he felt better- The shorter boy stops and points forward- We arrived.

  
  
Both boys go inside. There Felix continues talking while they pick up the stuff from the list.

  
  
-Well, as I was saying. One day I’m scrolling through instagram and Chan screams in my ear when he sees a picture- Felix opens his eyes mimicking his reaction- He starts saying "That’s him! That’s the guy I told you about!"

  
-What guy?-Hyunjin asks confused as he grabs a bag of candies. He wonders if Chan likes those.

  
  
-You- Felix looks at the other boy- It was a picture of Seungmin with you and Changbin. Chan got like crazy asking me if i knew you and everything. And a few weeks later when Jisung calls to invite me to this trip, Chan asked me if he could come too.

  
  
Hyunjin stays quite trying to process what he just heard. _So... It wasn’t a coincidence that they met again? _He thinks.

  
  
-But wait, why did he wanted to come?- the boy with black hair asks.

  
  
-Bites me- the freckled boy accent comes out- But that bitch wouldn't stop calling and bothering him, so I thought that it would be good for Chan to come here. I'm sorry if that was an inconvenient for you Hyunjin.

Felix says it honestly and the boy with black hair tells him to not worry.

-I thought I heard your brother saying that she stopped calling him.

-That day at the cyber coffee? - Felix asks and Hyunjin nods- He told that to mom so she wouldn't worry about it.

Hyunjin hums and keeps quiet wondering if his ex girlfriend has call Chan again since the trip began.

Once they had paid and start making their way back home the boy with black hair asks Felix why is he telling him this.

  
  
-To be honest, i don't even know- the freckled boy says laughing- but I haven’t seen my brother as happy as he is with you in long while. I'm not saying anything, but he won’t shut up about you even for a second. It's driving me crazy. I don't know if that helps you in anything, i just thought it'd be cool for you to know all this.

  
  
Hyunjin smiles shyly and thanks the other boy, they stay in silence for the rest of the walk home.

  
  
When they arrive the dinner is almost ready and both boys share an accomplice look when Chan asks them how the shopping went.

  
  
-Very interesting--Hyunjin says teasingly making the older boy look at his brother suspicious.

  
  
Once the dinner is over Hyunjin has already gather up the courage to speak to Chan.

He goes to where the Australian boy is and ask him is they could talk. Chan agrees happily, but before they can go somewhere more private his phone starts ringing. He takes it out and when he sees the caller id his expression changes completely. Chan asks Hyunjin if they could talk tomorrow, that the call is a bit urgent. The boy with black hair says that it's okay, that what he has to talk can wait a bit and leaves to his room after saying good night.

  
  
Now alone Chan answers the call pissed off.

  
  
-Why are you calling me Soo Ah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes.... the drama ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)


	9. zombie movies suck...and love too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 9 people, we are3 chapters away

For some reason that Hyunjin can't understand, Chan becomes distant after the barbecue. Whenever the younger boy tries to talk or ask him to do something, Chan just says later or invents some lame excuse to escape from Hyunjin. At first it didn't really brother him, but now, two days later, it’s starting to make the boy with black hair feel insecure.

_Maybe I did something wrong_, his thoughts start like that. _Maybe I misread the whole thing and misunderstand what Felix was saying in the market; or maybe Chan realized that I’m not the person he imagined, got __bored of__ me and doesn't know how to act about it now. _All this things start tormenting Hyunjin's mind, to the point where he couldn't sleep last night.

He knows the best solution to calm him would be to go and talk directly to Chan, but there are two problems:

1) The Australian is avoiding him.

2) Hyunjin doesn't know if he wants to hear the truth about what is happening.

The boy with black hair is aware of how bad of a mechanism is to ignore his problems, but he is just simply too afraid to ruin everything with Chan. So he decides to wait, maybe the older would come by his room later and talk to him. But when that doesn't happen and Hyunjin doesn’t see or hear anything from the other boy in the whole day, his mood goes flying out off the window.

Changbin, who is watching his friend closely, notices that something is wrong. Instead of pushing his friend to tell him about it he decides to invite Hyunjin to the town cinema to cheer him up a little.

  
  
-They are playing a really bad, cheesy, b-class zombie movie-he says trying to get his friend out of bed- and we are watching it so we can roast it later.

-I don't know Binnie; i don't feel like going out- Hyunjin says grabbing his pillow.

  
  
-Look, you don't have a choice- and with that Changbin gets the enough strength to pull the boy with black hair out of the bed- I'm paying and you can eat all the popcorn you want. Change your clothes; we are going out in 10.

  
  
Hyunjin looks at his friend irritated, but actually appreciates Chanbing’s efforts to lift his spirits. He really is a good friend. The boy with black hair makes the mental note to buy Changbin his favorite ice cream once the movie is over.

Ten minutes later Hyunjin and Changbin are ready to go out. At the entrance they encounter Felix and Seungmin who are also on their way out. Coincidentally, both are also going to the cinema. Seungmin says that maybe they should ask the rest and go altogether.

  
  
-Jisung and Minho want some time to their selves I think- Changbin replies hearing the couple laughing from their room upstairs- And Chan...

  
  
He leaves the question incomplete and looks at Hyunjin, who just turns another way with a bitter expression. Felix answers for him.

  
  
-He went out a while ago; he said he had to do something.

  
  
-Did he say what? - Hyunjin asks, his interest Chan betraying him.

  
  
-No, I’m sorry-the freckled boy says with a hint of pity in his voice.

  
  
-Well, it doesn't matter-Changbin says grabbing Hyunjin by the arm-Lets go, we are late.

  
  
And with that they part ways to the centre.

To the surprise of no one, the movie sucks. But it’s terrible enough to make Hyunjin laugh and forget about everything for a while, which is what he just needed.

-Oh my god, that part when the zombie grandpa bites the bride was so bad- Changbin says laughing.

-No, no, the worst was the plot twist of the son-Felix interjects offended- That was so cliché, how could someone write this?

Everybody starts a rant on the script and since it’s still early they decide to go eat something. There is a little burger shop near and soon enough they start eating. Seungmin imitates the zombies of the movie while eating his hamburger which makes Hyunjin almost choke with his drink. He feels so relieve now, none of what has bothered him a couple of hours ago is here. Although he admits that if Chan was here he would be even happier, but well, little steps.

After they finish eating Hyunjin offers to buy some ice cream and Felix goes with him because he needs to go to the bathroom. The freckled boy tells Hyunjin that he’ll come back quickly, meanwhile the boy with black waits in line to order the ice cream. The line advance fast and Hyunjin tries to remember what everyone wants.

_Chocolate and banana split for Binnie, strawberry and cream for Seungmin, Felix wants cookies and cream and vainil…_he thinks counting with his fingers. He is pretty focused and is about to order when he hears:

-Oh c’mon Chan, you know what I mean-Hyunjin swallows slowly and freezes where he is.

_That can’t be, right?_

-Soo ah, I have told you this already- The boy with black hair is not mistaken, that’s definitely Chan’s voice.

And the person with him is Soo Ah.

Hyunjin gets out of the line and looks carefully around trying to find where the voices are. He sees that they are coming from the coffee behind the ice cream booth. He crouches behind a plant pot and spies from there. He wasn’t wrong, there sit down outdoors are Chan and Soo Ah.

Hyunjin feels his stomach go down to his feet. There a lot of questions burning in his mind, but most importantly there is that feeling in his throat; as if someone was squeezing it. The boy with black hair recognizes it instantly. It’s the same feeling as that day at the flower shop, a mixture of sadness, jealousy and betrayal; only that now it’s not for Soo Ah.

Hyunjin doubts if it is a good idea to stay there and listen, but at the same time he is afraid of going away. So he stays.

-We are over; I don’t know what else to say to make it clear-Cham says exasperated. He runs a hand through his hair and drinks his coffee.

-There is nothing to say because we are not-Soo Ah says desperately reaching for the Australian boys hand across the table- I still love you and I know you love too.

Hyunjin sees how Chan doesn’t move his hand away from hers and feels punch in his chest, not a good one.

-Why can’t you understand?-Chan asks softly, almost begging- You need to move on.

The boy with black also notices that Chan didn’t say anything about loving or not Soo Ah. _You should go_ a voice says in his mind.

-I don’t, we can try again _honey_\- Hyunjin grosses out at that word- You just need to make an effort.

-You are…

Hyunjin can’t hear the rest of what the Australian boy is about to say because a hand grabs him by the shoulder. Felix is starting to ask him what he is doing but Hyunjin makes him hush and crouch next to him. Felix looks utterly confused but when Hyunjin points forward his expression changes to an angered one.

-What the fuck is she doing here?-he asks quietly but upset.

Hyunjin wants to answer him, but what he sees makes his mouth go dry. Soo Ah has Chan’s face in her hands and with a quick movement starts kissing him.

_Not this again please _Hyunjin cries mentally and the real tears start going down immediately. Felix curses something under his breath but the boy with black hair can’t hear him. In fact, Hyunjin can’t hear or see anything. He stands up abruptly and stumbles with the pot making some noise. Chan and Soo Ah turn around and see both him and Felix. Chan and Hyunjin make eye contact for a moment; the Australian boy has a dumbfounded expression as if he didn’t understand what is happening. Soo Ah in front of him looks at her ex boyfriend with disgust.

Hyunjin starts running away when he sees Chan standing up from the table and calling him. The boy with black hair runs straight back to the cabin and shoots a text to Changbin saying he didn’t feel well and to not let anyone bother him.

Once inside he hears Jisung and Minho laughing and feels lonelier than ever. Hyunjin goes upstairs trying to make the least possible noise to not alert the couple of his presence, he doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now, much less give explanations.

He goes to his room and before getting in the bed he takes the kangaroo plushie outside of the room. Hyunjin then takes off his shoes and covers himself entirely with his blanket, so that no one can see him crying. Hyunjin doesn’t know how much time passes but ends up falling asleep like that.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no comments


	10. let it happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from Chans pov (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Chan sees Hyunjin from the cabin’s balcony.

The younger boy is at the beach with Seungmin, Felix and Jisung; and from what he can tell Hyunjin seems to be having fun. It pains the Australian boy to know that he could be there with him if he hadn’t been so stupid. Chan doesn’t even know why he answered Soo ah’s call the night of the barbecue. It was impulsive and not rational, but he did it anyway and that made things be the way they are now. He fell right into Soo Ahs tramp. If he could turn back in time, Chan would do it without any hesitation.

The older boy sighs and grabs his camera, he snaps some pictures of the ocean and sky, but all of them seem so bland and uninteresting. Chan goes to the gallery and watches all the pictures he has taken thus far of Hyunjin. He arrives to the one that he showed to the younger boy at the cave. A happy Hyunjin is in front of him, nothing like the one from two days ago that ran away Crying. Chan turns off the camera and throws himself onto one of the lounge chairs, not caring about hitting his head.

He remembers how he tried to follow after Hyunjin that night, but both Felix and Soo Ah stopped him. His brother and the girl started screaming at each other right there and Chan had to stay to calm them down, which only was possible when he cursed at Soo Ah who went away understanding that she wasn’t gonna win that time. After that his brother turned to scream at him: about how Chan could see her again, about why Chan let her kiss him, about how he had hurt Hyunjin.

The little boy cursed Chan in both English and Korean, and he didn’t stop even when they arrived back at the cabin. Chan couldn’t hear him though; the only thing in his mind was Hyunjin. Hyunjin crying. Hyunjin crying _again_ because of him. Chan went upstairs running and his intention was to knock on the younger’s door and explain everything to him, but Changbin was sitting right there. Chan also noticed the Kangaroo plushie from the paintball match beside him and he could feel his heart getting kicked. Of course when Changbin saw him he stood up and told Chan to not get closer to Hyunjin. The Australian boy tried to talked to him, but Felix interjected saying he wouldn’t bother Hyunjin anymore for the rest of that day. Understanding that it wasn’t going to be possible to make things clear with the younger at that moment, Chan went downstairs defeated and got into the bathroom to cry from frustration.

And two days went like that. What really pains Chan is that Hyunjin is not ignoring him; it is that he is treating him as if they are strangers. It’s like they have gone back to the first days of the trip, like that day back at the flower shop. Chan can’t stop thinking of ways to apologize to the the boy with black hair, he doesn’t know what to do to make things go back to the way they were. He had been so close to telling Hyunjin how he felt about him.

Chan stares at the group in the beach. For some reason Hyunjin turns around and faces the direction of the balcony. Chan doesn’t know if he can see him, but wishes he could. The younger boy turns around and Chan can feel his vision become blurry and itchy. He covers his eyes with his palms and sighs.

At that moment he hears the glass door gliding.

-So this is where you had been hiding-Changbin says closing the door behind him.

Chan looks at the shorter boy and then goes back to his original position. 

-If you want to insult me, I’m sorry but Felix has already said every curse possible in this world already- the Australian boy says shrugging his shoulders.

-I know-Changbin replies sitting next to him- Didn’t understand half of it though.

-Do you need anything?-Chan’s anxiousness wins. He knows he made a mistake, but he doesn’t need to get shit about it again.

-Yes, I want to talk to you about the other day but we’ll keep it short-Changbin says, his mood getting serious- You answer what I ask and only what I ask, okay?

Chan looks at him baffled but agrees anyway, what else that he has to lose?

-Great. Why is Soo Ah here and why did you meet her?-the shorter boy starts the interrogatory.

-The day of the barbecue she called me saying that she found out I was here on a vacation and that she was coming to be with me-Chan starts without skipping a bit.

-That crazy bitch…-Changbin mutters and signals Chan to continue.

-I had already told her we were over and to stop bothering me, but it seems that it flew over her head. In the call Soo Ah also told me that if didn’t go to meet her, she would find us and talk to Hyunjin personally. I know it is a stupid threat, but there was something about the way she said it that made me feel nervous. So I ended up accepting.

-Okay-Changbin says nodding- That’s the reason why you ignored Hyunjin those days?

-Yes- the Australian boy says lowering his sight- I didn’t know how to face him knowing and was going to meet with Soo Ah.

-I understand. Next question. Hyunjin told me what he saw and heard between you and her, care to explain me?

Chan looks up feeling a twist in his stomach.

-You mean the kiss?-the Australian boy asks softly. Changbin nods seriously-I know you probably won’t believe, but Soo Ah kissed me. I didn’t want that, hell she is the last person I would want to kiss after all the shit she made us go through. But before i could do anything she grabbed my face and…you know. I didn’t want that, nor did I want Hyunjin to see that.

The shorter guy stares at Chan with an unreadable expression that unsettles the older.

-Fine. Last question- he says holding up his hand- Do you like Hyunjin?

-A lot-Chan says recovering his composure. He doesn’t know if Changbin believes anything that he has told until now, but Chan wants to make sure this is clear- I really like Hyunjin. I like his smile, the way his laughs gets higher when he is excited, the ways he touches his hair, I love to take pictures of him, to hear what he thinks, I…like everything. Even the drama queen he seems to be. I want to see and make him happy, and I want him to make me happy. I want a chance for us to get to know each other better. The good, the bad, the ugly, all. I really, really like him Changbin. And I’m extremely sorry for causing him pain, I really am.

Chan shuts up to recover his breath and nervously stares at the shorter guy, who still has a blank look on his face.

After what feels like an eternity Changbin speaks:

-I believe you do Chan-he says softly-I truly do.

The older boy breaths relieved and combs his hair backwards.

-Can you please help to make things better? I don’t know what to do-he almost begs the shorter boy.

Changbin looks forward at the beach and spots his group of friends.

-Look-He says without turning to Chan- What I would do is to let things be. If something is bound to happen, it will happen. If not, bad luck. But you can’t force things to go into place; they need to do it on their own.

Chan digest what he hears and also looks at the beach. He sees Hyunjin running and feels his heart warm. He decides to do what Changbin says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, its almost over thanks to everyone who is reading and leaving commentaries, i really apreciate them ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ


	11. a forgotten wallet and some bad blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 11 (~˘▾˘)~

Hyunjin could hear his friends getting ready to go out, Jisung's screams from downstairs hurrying them up pierce the air. They are going to the beach to play volleyball, and although the plan seemed tempting, the boy with black hair decides to stay in the cabin. He wants to have a day of laziness and from his bedroom window he bids farewell to his friends.

  
  
The boy with black hair lies in bed and grabs the book he is currently reading. He appreciates these little moments of peace for himself, with college and everything he barely has time to read something that’s not from his career. He flips the pages consumed by the story, advancing steadily and no stop. When Hyunjin stomach protests for some food and the boy grabs his phone to see the time, he gets surprised when the clock says almost 2 pm. Hyunjin looks at the date beside the time. He counts mentally; it’s been four days since that episode with Chan and Soo Ah. He doesn’t want to admit but... He misses the older. Hyunjin knows he could go and talk to him, ask for an explanation. It would be super easy and he doesn’t know why he is not doing it, what is stopping him. Hyunjin is letting the chance of falling in love again escape through his hands, and why? _You are afraid_ a voice says in his head, _and you are coward just because you don’t want to get hurt again._

-That’s enough- the boy says stretching his arms -Time to grab something to eat.

  
  
Hyunjin hardly gets up from his bed and slowly goes downstairs. He looks around and notices that Chan and Minho are there sitting in the couch watching something from a phone. The boy with black hair thanks god that he didn’t start singing out loud before.

  
  
-Hi-he says and walks to the kitchen- I thought everyone had gone out.

  
  
-Nah- Minho says gesturing with his hand- The drama I’m watching released the latest episode yesterday and I needed to catch up. Chan also watches it.

  
  
The Australian boy lifts his hand as if he is saying "present" in class and then touches his ear blushing. I want to hit you for being so god damn adorable Hyunjin thinks from the kitchen counter. He hums and let the boys continue with their drama while quietly looking for some food.

  
  
Nothing fancies him though and the boy finally decides to go and buy something in the market. He grabs his phone asks the other boys if they need anything. Chan doesn’t want anything and Minho requests some ingredients for tonight’s dinner. Hyunjin puts on his flip-flops and goes out.

  
  
The boy with black hair walks to the market fast, he want to go back to the cabin and continue reading as soon as possible. In ten minutes Hyunjin arrives and starts filling his basket with snacks. He thinks about his diet once he goes back home after this month of eating junk food daily. But for now that can wait and the boy with black hair picks a bag of spicy chips. Hyunjin continues cruising through the aisles looking for the things that Minho asked. He kneels down a little to read the price tags of some sauces when a voice calls him.

  
  
-Hyunjin- the boy looks up and finds Soo Ah standing two meters away from him- Long time no see.  
_  
_

Back at the cabin Chan stands up from the sofa to get some water. Minho has fallen asleep about ten minutes into the new episode and the Australian boy takes it as the right opportunity for a break. It’ll be about twenty minutes since Hyunjin left. Chan wanted to ask him for some candies but he didn’t dare. He goes to the sink and fills a glass with water, while drinking he notice that there is a wallet on the counter. Chan wished he is mistaken and that it isn’t Hyunjin’s, but he opens it and sees the ID card of the younger. The Australian boy curses and wakes up Minho to tell him that Hyunjin forgot his wallet and then he runs out of the cabin.

  
  
-How are you doing?-Soo Ah asks getting closer to Hyunjin.

  
  
The boy with black hair seems hesitant to answer or even look in the direction of his ex. _How awkward and uncomfortable, I want to go_ he thinks standing up.

  
  
-Fine, i have to go now- he says dryly.

  
  
Hyunjin tries to walk past the girl but Soo Ah grabs his arm, quiet tightly too.

  
  
-Isn’t it rude for you to not ask me how I am? Even more with what happened the other day- Soo Ah says smiling. Although she looks far from happy.

  
  
-That’s none of my business, let me go-The boy with black hair tries to pry his arm open from the girl hand.

Soo Ah grabs him even tighter, to the point where he can feel her nails digging on his skin. Hyunjin lets out a small cry.

  
  
-It is your business since it’s your entire fault. If it wasn’t for you Chan wouldn’t have broken up with me in the first place, and if it wasn’t for you he would have returned to me the other night! Who the fuck do you think you are? Are still resented that our thing didn’t work out? Is that, right?

  
  
_She is insane_ Hyunjin thinks getting scared, _she is insane and delusional_. The boy looks around for someone to help but there is no one. They are also at the back of the store, far away from the cashiers. He could scream, but the boy with black hair doesn’t want to make a scene.

  
  
-Soo Ah, i didn’t have anything to do with all that nor I give two fucks about you anymore. You are the one who hurt me and Chan, that’s why he doesn’t want to be with you anymore. Now let me go or I’ll call an employee.

  
  
-Go ahead- she dares him - But you'll hear everything I've got to say first.

  
  
Even though Hyunjin is about one head taller than her, he is completely intimidated by Soo ah.

  
  
-Do you think I’m stupid? I know what you are playing. You are trying to steal Chan away from me- At that Hyunjin freezes and looks at his ex utterly confused- Oh, looks like I’m right after all.

  
  
-No, what the fuck? Chan is not interested in me- The boy with black hair looks around even more nervous, one of Soo ah’s nail pierces his skin and little string of blood is visible.

  
  
-Of course he is not. How could he be interested, much less like someone as boring as you? - The girl almost spits and it hurts Hyunjin--Oh, did I hit a nerve?

  
  
That makes Hyunjin snap.

  
  
-Fuck you Soo Ah, who do you, think you are? I can’t believe I was in love with someone like you for such a long time. I was delusional, same as Chan. And you know what? He is interested in me. And guess what else? I like him too and you can’t do anything about that, like or not. So you better let go of my arm and go back somewhere you are welcome because I’m pretty damn sure no one wants you here.

  
  
That leaves the girl visibly shaken and she lets go Hyunjin arm. The boy touches it and is sure he will have a bruise tomorrow. Soo ah's face is completely red and looks like it’s about to explode at any second. The boy with black hair sees her raise her hand and closes his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never comes. Hyunjin opens one eye and sees that someone is grabbing Soo Ahs wrist. It’s Chan.

  
  
-What do you think you are doing? - The Australian boy asks coldly staring at the girl.

  
  
-Chan, honey I... - Soo Ah trails watching the older boy, she looks at Hyunjin and fakes crying- He... Insulted me, honey. You have to do something.

  
  
-What?! - The boy with black hair exclaims.

  
-Hyunjin-Chan calls him. The boy with black hair fears for a second that he might believe what Soo Ah says- Is your arm okay?

  
  
And with that Hyunjin breaks down and starts crying. He nods at Chan and goes besides him. The older boy lets go Soo Ah's hand and stands in front of Hyunjin, putting a barer between him and her.

  
  
-Soo Ah- he says in a tone that makes both, Hyunjin and her, tremble- You are going to carefully hear what I say. If i ever see, hear or cross paths with you again, I’m going to put a restriction order against you. I'm not interested in having anything, _anything_, to do with you. I'm repulse by the single idea of that. If you can’t stay away by your own means, I’ll use the law. Did I make myself clear? Now leave.

Visibly disturbed, Soo Ah stands there for a moment not knowing what to do. Chan and Hyunjin doesn’t move either, they are not going anywhere until the girl gets out of their sight.

  
  
Finally Soo Ah looks at them with hatred but starts walking away quickly. Hyunjin sees how Chan figures slowly relax and he exhales loudly. He picks Hyunjin’s basket and looks at the other boy.

  
  
-I’m so sorry about that Hyunjin, i reall... You are bleeding- Chan says worried looking at the scratch in the others arm- Let's pay for this and go home.

  
  
He then grabs Hyunjin's hand and they head towards the cash registers. The boy with black hair looks for his wallet in his pocket and panics when he can’t find it. Chan laughs and gives it to him.

  
  
-You forgot it.

  
  
  
  
The walk back to the cabin is slow and filled with tension. Hyunjin can literally feel the air between them getting dense and asphyxiating.

  
  
-You know... - Chan starts looking at the sky- Without talking to you these last days were kinda boring.

  
  
Hyunjin blushes at that and holds the plastic bag with the groceries tighter.

  
  
-I also think that, Chan- He confesses looking at the ground.

  
  
-Didn’t expect it- the Australian boy says, his accent peaking up a little bit- But after that back there... I don’t know if it wouldn’t be the best to remain the way we are now.

  
  
-I don’t want that!- Hyunjin almost screams.

  
  
That’s unexpected and Chan looks at him surprised before tripping with a rock. He is about to fall to the ground but Hyunjin catches and holds him tightly. He looks down at the face of Chan and can appreciate every little detail in the older face, every mark, spot, the creeping blush on his cheeks... all of it. They are so close that Hyunjin suddenly becomes self conscious and lets go, except for their hands. He holds onto Chan's hand tightly to the point where he can feel his own sweat and getting heated by the contact.

  
  
-Um, thanks for that- Chan says scratching his nose and then combing his hair- We, we should go back now before Minho starts to worry.

  
  
-Yeah, yeah. Let’s do that- Hyunjin agrees and they both start walking.

  
  
Their hands remain tightly held during the rest of the walk. When they arrive and Chan let go Hyunjin can feel the cold of the older hand absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST KISS ALREADY-oh wait, im the author ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴


	12. lets get drunk and tell me a ghost story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shitttt, next chapter is the end (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)ﾉ⌒♡*:･。.

-It’s the freakiest place here; i swear- Jeongin says seriously- Only few dare to enter. For real, it’s haunted.

-Bullshit- Seungmin says without taking his eyes from the computer he is using.

-No, Jeongin is not exaggerating- Woojin says in defense of his coworker- the people who had entered have said that the abandoned hotel is the real deal.

The boys are back at the cyber coffee. Chan and Felix wanted to skype their parents again and the rest just followed them because they had nothing better to do. In the meantime Changbin asked the two employees if there is anything supernatural or spooky to see in the town. Hyunjin sighs and face palms himself. It’s always the same thing with Changbin and his interest for dark stuff, the boy with black hair has lost the count of all the times he was pushed to visit creepy places. To his bad luck, the employees can satisfy Changbin’s request and they start telling them about the abandoned hotel on the outskirts of the town.

The group sees how Changbin’s eyes start shinning and they know them have a secured tour to the hotel.

-If you want to go, it’s better to do it on a week night-Jeongin explains- During the weekends a lot of tourists go there and the police presence can be a pain a in the ass.

-Okay, today is Sunday-Jisung looks at his phone- We can go tomorrow at midnight.

A collective groan can be heard from the group except for Changbin who claps like a kid.

-How about we make it interesting?- Chan says standing from his computer after ending the call with his parents.

-Like what?- Hyunjin asks raising his eyebrow.

Since yesterday he and the boy have some weird tension and the younger can’t help but be annoyed at this. Hyunjin is waiting for Chan to make a move since he is too shy to do it himself. But the older hasn’t talk to him the whole morning and Hyunjin is becoming impatient. When Chan looks at him to answer the boy with black hair can feel his heart racing.

-The first person who is able of getting to the roof gets a prize- Chan says smiling mischievously to Hyunjin- The last person who arrives has to do anything that the winner tells them. What do you think?

-I’m in- Minho agrees immediately and looks at his boyfriend- I’m going to make you throw away that old sweater you have.

-Anything but that- Jisung begs.

Everyone laugh and before they go back home, the group invites Jeongin and Woojin to go with them to the hotel.

Since the boys are feeling the high for tomorrow night plans, they decide that the only logical thing to do that evening is getting drunk. Hyunjin knows deep in his heart that it isn’t the best idea, but he still a little shaken by what happened at the market, so he believes that relaxing a bit won’t hurt him. He prepares the dinner with Felix and Minho while the others go to the market to buy soju and beer.

Once they come back the boys start a mini party at the balcony of the cabin. They go easy on the alcohol at first; just casually drinking while they eat, but after Felix puts some music with his phone things go a little wild. The freckled boy and Hyunjin start doing the fortnite dance and later they start dancing to Twice songs with Minho.

-FaaAAAncyY!!!- Hyunjin screams with a shot of soju in his hand.

-yoOOuu- Minho continues doing the dance of the song.

The rest of the group cracks in laughter and Chan records everything with his camera, zooming on the face of the boy with black hair while smiling like a fool. The beer is already making him feel lighter.

-Put “What is love?” next- Jisung requests taking pictures of his boyfriend with his phone.

-But I already know what love is- Hyunjin says sitting next to Changbin, the shorter boy laughs at the state of his friend- and it’s right there!

The boy with black hair points at where Chan is sitting. Changbin nods impressed at his friend bluntness.

-Oh really?- he asks teasing Hyunjin- You know what Jinnie? I think that’s exactly what you were missing with Soo ah.

-A faithful partner?- the boy with black hair takes another shot of soju.

-Aside from that. I think love was missing there and I believe you stay there for such a long time because you were in love with idea of being in love.

-Binnie, can’t you be a happy drunk like everyone else? That’s too deep for me to understand right now- Hyunjin says laughing and hitting the others shoulder- But you know what? I think you are right and I’m going to fix that right now.

The boy with black hair stands up and takes another shot. Changbin looks at his friend confused.

-what are you going to?

-Confess!- the boy with black hair says triumphal rising his fist- wish me luck.

-Good luck, _mate_\- Changbin says with all his heart and watches his friend go to where Chan is.

Hyunjin asks the Australian boy to go inside with him since he wants to tell him something. Chan stands up dumbfounded and barely catches sight of his brother mouthing _fighting_ with his thumbs up.

Both enter the cabin and Hyunjin leds Chan upstairs to his room holding their hands. Once they are inside Hyunjin closes the door and pushes the Australian boy against it.

-I..li.. like you- he says stumbling on his words due to the alcohol.

The boy with black hair blushes but keeps his sight firm on Chan’s eyes. He sees how the older face gets red with a surprised expression.

-I heard you said that yesterday at the market, but I thought that maybe I got it wrong and…-Chan’s starts talking fast and nonstop.

Hyunjin thinks that the other boy is talking too much and bends down to kiss him. The boy with black hair closes his eyes losing himself in the moment, Chan for his part keeps them open for a second due to the surprise. Then he also close them and corresponds the kiss. The lips of the boys fight for a little bit before finding their pace and slowly they start to relax. Hyunjin lets the older boy guide him and they change positions with him against the door now. Chan grabs him by the waist and softly parts his lips to peak at Hyunjin’s with his tongue. The younger boy inspires sharply and grabs Chan’s shirt with force. The older boy parts the kiss to look at Hyunjin face; he cups the boy cheek with his hand and caresses it with his thumb. He is so gone for him he thinks before putting his lips on the younger’s neck. But when Hyunjin lets out a little moan Chan comes back to reality.

_No, this is not the way I want this to be_ he thinks separating himself from Hyunjin, who looks tries to go back to kissing.

-Kiss, kiss- the younger calls pouting his lips and Chan has to try his hardest to not jump at him.

-No Jinnie- he says petting the black hair of Hyunjin- We are too drunk now.

The younger yawns and falls asleep in Chan’s arms. The older sighs but also smiles; he carries Hyunjin to his bed, takes his shoes off and covers him. He strokes the younger’s face one more time and gives him a kiss on his forehead before heading out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the wait was worth it ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)


	13. Like an astronaut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, time to reveal the truth. I just wrote this fanfic because of that scene where Hyunjin finds Chan in the astronaut mv

_ What did I do? _ It’s the first thing that Hyunjin thinks when he wakes up the next morning. He can’t remember how he got into bed or what happened before that. He looks at Changbin's bed and sees that the other boy isn’t there. Hyunjin stands up slowly, he feels that his body is made of concrete and can already feel the imminent headache that is coming. He searches for his phone and finds it under the bed. The boy turns it on and sees that is almost 1 pm. Groaning he gets up, take off his clothes from last night and puts on whatever is nearby. Dragging his feet the boy with black hair leaves his room and goes downstairs.   


  
What welcomes him is like a post war battlefield: everything, _everything_ is out place. The couch has moved like three meters from where it was originally, the table in front of it is upside down, there are hand prints all over the glass window of the balcony, which by the way has all the lounge chairs piled up on a corner. Hyunjin tries to advance through the mess and starts finding the sleeping bodies of his friends. Minho is sleeping in a fetal position on the couch; Changbin is in the floor with half of his body under the couch. Jisung is sleeping outside without his shirt and on top the lounge chairs is Felix with a paper crown on his head.

  
  
Hyunjin is more than confused by what the fuck is all this. He goes to the kitchen and sees Chan sleeping with his head over the counter. The boy with black hair is relieved to see that Seungmin is awake and that he is cooking something. Hyunjin stomach grumbles and the other boy turns around.

  
  
-Finally someone is awake. I was getting bored- Seungmin says grabbing a clean dish and putting some scrambled eggs in it. Then he grabs some bread and makes a sandwich with it.

  
  
-What happened yesterday? Jisung is going to have a heart attack when he wakes up and sees all this- Hyunjin goes to the fridge to get some water. His mouth is fully dry.

  
  
-Things got a little wild after you went upstairs with Chan- Seungmin says with his mouth full, then he gives Hyunjin a pervert look and adds- But not wilder than both of you I suppose.

  
  
The boy with black hair chokes with the water and starts coughing.

  
  
-What are you talking about? - he asks flustered.

  
  
-I mean, i don’t know what happened in your room but I know that there is something between you and him- Seungmin says pointing at Hyunjin and then at the sleeping Chan- His face was a fucking tomato when he came down.

  
  
_ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god _ the boy with black panics. He can’t remember well what happened, he can’t even remember going upstairs with Chan. _What if i did something stupid or what of... Did we do it?_ Hyunjin tries his hardest to remember but only little flashes appear in his mind.

  
  
  
-Did he say something?- Hyunjin whispers to the other boy.

  
  
-Nope, he just came down, sit right where he is and fell asleep- Seungmin says without caring to whisper or keep up the secrecy of their conversation- I noticed that you two had some weird vive going on and I even talked to Felix about it. I’m happy for you Jinnie, could you say you are in love?

  
  
Hyunjin remains perplex for a second analyzing what his friend just said and then smiles shyly.

  
  
-I don’t know if I can call it love yet, but I really like Chan and it wouldn’t bother me to love him.

  
  
Seungmin says an exaggerated "awww" and then clicks his tongue.

  
  
-That was disgusting- he says- but i envy you. Do you want to eat something?

  
  
Hyunjin wants to accept the offer, but then looks at the Australian boy sleeping and remembers that he can’t remember almost anything about last night.

  
  
He thanks Seungmin anyway and goes to where Changbin is to pull him under the couch. The shorter boy starts protesting about the interruption of his sleep but nonetheless Hyunjin is able to wake him up. The first thing that Changbin ask once he realizes that it’s a new day is:

  
  
-Did you and Chan fuck? - Which earns a hit in the head from Hyunjin.

-Why is everybody only interested in that? - The boy with black hair asks exasperated- and no, i don’t think we did it.

  
  
-What do you mean you "don’t think"? Last time I checked, a dick in your as....

  
  
-Don’t finish that Changbin, there is no need to be nasty at this hour - Hyunjin explains pushing his friend upstairs- C’mon you need a shower.

  
  
  
Back in the kitchen Seungmin finishes his egg sandwich and starts cleaning the dishes. Then he says:

  
  
-When are you going to stop playing dead? He just went upstairs.

  
  
Chan slowly raises his head and looks around to confirm what Seungmin just said.

  
  
\- I notice you woke up in the middle the conversation- the other boy says- Why did you pretend to sleep?

  
  
Chan feels flustered for being caught and his cheeks start tinting in a pink shade.

  
  
-I didn’t know how to face Hyunjin-He confesses covering his face- and I also wanted to hear what he thinks.

  
  
-About what? The part where he can’t remember last night or the part when he said he likes you a lot?

  
  
But Seungmin that doesn’t need an answer, the way Chan's face lights up when he hears the second question is enough confirmation.

  
  
  
  
  
-It's the third time I'm telling you this Hyunjin- Changbin says a empties a bottle of water in ten seconds- You told me: "I'm going to confess" then you went, grabbed Chan's hand and went to our room. I don’t know anything else.

  
  
-I'm going to bury myself on the beach and never come out again- the boy with black hair dramatically opens the window of the room.

  
  
-Calm down drama queen- Changbin grabs him by the shirt and makes him sit down on the bed- You are going to do things right this time, you'll speak and clarify everything with Chan.

  
  
Hyunjin nods to himself. Last time he didn’t do that everything went pretty much downhill.

  
  
-You are right, i'll do it- the boy with black hair stands up and goes to the door.

  
  
\- Good luck, bitch- Changbin shouts and then jumps into his bed to sleep some more.

  
  


Hyunjin goes down to wake up the Australian boy, but he finds out that Chan isn’t in the kitchen anymore. He looks around and notices that Felix isn’t sleeping in the balcony anymore.

-They just went out- Seungmin says coming out of the bathroom.

-Really? - Hyunjin asks incredulous- the universe fucking hates me.

  
Seungmin shrugs his shoulders and goes to wake up Minho and Jisung. When the latter wakes up and realizes the chaos his grandparent’s house is he almost has a mental breakdown. Hyunjin sighs and tries to calm him down with Minho. The boy with black hair wants to go out and talk with Chan, but it’s impossible now. He stays in the cabin to help with the cleaning.

At around six pm Chan and Felix come back with some stuff to eat. Hyunjin tries to make eye contact with the older boy, but Chan keeps avoiding him_. I am pretty sure now that last night I fucked it up_ he thinks sitting down on the couch with Minho. Everyone gathers on the living room to eat and play Uno before going out to town. They have arranged to eat dinner there with Jeongin and Woojin, and then go to the abandoned hotel. During the rest of the evening Hyunjin tries his best to approach the Australian boy but is quite useless. Chan just gets away every time. Even when Hyunjin was able of cornering him in the bathroom Chan escaped using Jisung as an excuse. By the time midnight draws closer and the group starts its way to the hotel, Hyunjin has pretty much given up in his intentions to talk to the boy.   
  


The boy with black got so distracted by Chan that he almost forgot that where they are going is a supposedly haunted hotel. Now seeing the front of the building the boy feels the fear starting to creep down his spine.  Usually he could handle Changbin's horror films but this is in another level. This is real life and the chances of getting murdered by a psychopathic ghost are high. The group now finds it more convincing what Jeonging was saying about this being the real deal. All the windows of the hotel are broken or missing entirely. The front is basically falling to pieces with vines all over it walls. This could be pretty in the day light, but now in the middle of the darkness is creepy as heck.

  
  
-Okay- Jisung says gathering everyone--We'll do things this way: we split into two teams. One goes by the front, the other to the back. First group who arrives to the rooftop wins and the other team has to do everything the winner says. Is that clear?

  
  
He waits for a groupal "yes" and then continues.

  
  
-The teams are the following: Changbin, Felix and Hyunjin group one. Please go to the right- Jisung says with the voice of an announcer- Seungmin, Minho, Chan and me group two. Since Jeongin and Woojin might have been here before, we decided to split them. Jeongin group one, woojin with us.

  
  
Hyunjin and Chan exchange looks. The Australian boy smiles and winks at the younger, who gives him a dirty look in response. Chan is wearing a beige and white sweater and he looks like a softie. Hyunjin is able to leave his fear on the side and its replace by the desire of winning the older boy and make him his personal slave.

  
  
The boy with black hair then notices Jisung taking something from his back pack. He looks confused and... Are those walkie talkies?

  
  
-Where did get those? - Felix asks taking one of them, he inspects it fascinated.

  
  
-They are from my grandpa and we'll use them to communicate inside. Cell phones are not allowed to use, so give them to me- Jisung says opening his back and putting his phone inside.

  
  
Everyone protests but give up their phones anyway. Then Jisung gives one walkie-talkie to Chan and one to Hyunjin stating that they are in charge of them.

  
  
-Ready to lose? - Chan asks trying the device.

  
  
-Fuck you- Hyunjin counter backs.

  
  
Jisung makes some other points and then they start the quest. Hyunjin's group stays in the front of the hotel and they see the other group circle the building to go the back. The last thing that Hyunjin sees before the other group disappears from his sight is a very flustered Chan with Minho and Jisung hitting his back. He is curious about what the couple may have said to the older.

  
  
Five minutes later the walkie-talkie intercepts a call and to the count of three both groups go inside the hotel.

-Well is not as bad as what i expected- Jeongin says pointing around with his flash light.

  
  
-Its actually much better than what I imagined by looking at the entrance- Changbin adds.

  
  
And it's true. A lot of things are still in their original places. Paintings, lamps, even the furniture is kind of well-preserved.

  
  
-Yeah, but it's still creepy- Felix says pointing at the spider webs all over a couch.

  
  
-C'mon- Hyunjin says starting to walk- Let’s try to find some stairs.

  
  
The group walks forward carefully and soon they arrive to the first floor where hall full rooms welcome them. At the end of the hall is an elevator that of course is useless.

-I know it that it won’t work but at least we can check how many floors are in here by seeing the buttons- Felix proposes.

  
  
The group agrees and checks the inside of the elevator, the panel of control marks that there are nine floors.

  
  
-Great, we are in floor number 1- Hyunjin looks around nervous, the quietness of the place starting to unsettle him- The best thing we can do is go all the way up through the emergency stairs. Where are they?

  
  
Changbin looks at the general map hanged beside the elevator door and points that the emergency stairs are on the opposite site of the hall. The group turns around, but before they can start walking they spot an enormous rat right in front of them. The boys and the animal stand in silence observing themselves for a second. Then the rat stands in its back legs and hisses at them, making the boys scream and run for their lives.

  
  
-THAT THING HAS THE SIZE OF A CAT- Hyunjin screams to his friends once they are at a safe distance from the rat.

  
  
-I knew it- Jeongin almost cries- This place is horrible.

  
  
-That was funny- Changbin says smiling and the boy with black hair kicks him.

  
  
The walkie-talkie intercepts a call and when Hyunjin hears Chan's voice he feels a wave of relief and security.

  
  
-We heard some screams, everything all right over there?

  
  
-Yeah, a rat just tried to kill us- The boy with black hair says pretty seriously.

  
  
-Guys don’t be cowards- Jisung's voice appears through the device.

  
  
-Says the person who about ten minutes ago almost shit himself because of a cockroach- Seungmin's voice comments.   
  


  
Everyone laughs and the tension is relieved a little bit. The groups agree to keep moving and soon enough Hyunjin's team arrives to the second floor.

  
  
Once there the boys find another hall full of rooms, but this has a lot of open doors. Changbin leads them and everything goes smoothly until they hear one of the doors closing with a bang and followed by some screams. The boys get so scared that they run away in every direction possible.

  
  
Hyunjin finds some stairs and runs to the third floor, not being able to see if the others are following him. The boy with black hair keeps running until he feels that his lungs are about to explode. He stops close to a window and sits down breathing heavily.

  
  
When the boy feels he has calmed down, he stands up and tries calling Changbin. He gets no answer, even when he goes back to the second floor Hyunjin can’t find traces of his friends. Panic starts to grow inside him, but he remembers the walkie-talkie and frantically tries to call the other group. It's at the third call that they pick up.

  
  
-Hyunjin, are you okay?- Chan asks worried.

  
  
-I’m fine but I have lost the rest. We heard something and I just ran away- the boy with black hair admits feeling guilty- I don’t know where they are, what if something happened to them?

  
  
-Hey, hey. First of all calm down, there is nothing to worry about-- Chan says softly- I’m sure everybody is fine. Second, i also lost the boys. I’m sure the screams you heard where Jisung's. In which floor are you?

  
  
-Third floor- Hyunjin says barely holding up his tears, he is so happy that the Australian boy is with him. At least speaking- You?

  
  
-Seventh floor, looks like I was going to win- Chan jokes to distract the younger- Do you want me to come down?

  
  
  
-I'll go up- Hyunjin says already looking for the stairs- We chose the rooftop as the meeting spot, maybe everyone is also going there. Can you talk to me about something meanwhile?

-Of course- Chan says and after a short pause he continues Don’t you feel like an astronaut communicating through walkie talkies?

  
  
The boy with black hair finds the stairs and climbs them up running. In less that five minutes he is in the fourth floor.

-I would say a boy scout is more fitting. Do you like the space and all that?-Hyunjin asks ignoring his racing heart. He quickly finds the next set of stairs.

-I find it interesting. I have a lot of pictures of the moon, I would like to show them to you.

-Oh yes? And are you going to ignore me after like you did today?- Hyunjin jokes, although not entirely.

He arrives to the fifth floor.

-I know I fucked up there- Chan says apologetic- I just got a little overwhelmed about last night and didn’t know how to face you. I also needed some time to think how to do this.

-Do what?- Hyunjin is already at the sixth floor.

-I’ll tell you if you can find me- Chan dares. Hyunjin can picture him smiling.

-You are a pain in the ass- Hyunjin protests- I’m on the seventh floor. How do I find you?

-Search in the rooms on the left.

Hyunjin starts doing just that and the first room he sees is empty. He stays in silence trying to hear something, but it’s all so still.

-Give me a hint- he says calling Chan.

-Fine, I’ll tell you the room with one condit ion- the Australian boy says.

The boy with black hair thinks he could hear the sound of the other walkie-talkie and walks in that direction.

-What do you want?- Hyunjin asks.

  
  
-When we go back Home, i don’t want us to be strangers again- Chan says softly.

  
  
Hyunjin stops to listen better, he focus his vision on the device.

-We can be friends if that is what you want- the boy with black hair says even though he knows that isn’t about that.

  
  
-I don’t want to be your friend- Chan continues- Last night you told me that you liked me and then we kissed. The way I felt with that kiss Hyunjin, is unlike anything I felt before. I like you too. So if you want us to be something, find me in room 723.

  
  
The boy with black does not say anything. He just runs to said room, he runs just like If his life depended on that. He can hear Chan calling him through the walkie-talkie. He arrives to the open door of the room 723 and sees Chan inside with the device over his mouth. When the Australian boy sees Hyunjin arrive he puts down the walkie-talkie and smiles gently.

  
  
The boy with black hair enters the room and Chan goes up to him. They stare at each other for a moment, appreciating the presence of the other. Then Hyunjin opens his mouth and with his cheeks burning due to the exercise and his feeling, he says:

  
  
\- I don’t want us to be strangers either.

  
  
Chan smiles, dimples forming on the side of his mouth. Hyunjin raises his hands and cups the older face, then he bends his neck and softly plants a kiss on Chan's lips. The familiarity of the sensation gives him a flash black from last night and everything makes sense. He parts the kiss and touches Chan forehead with his own smiling contently. _I’m so happy_ is what the boy thinks. He has forgotten about where he is, what is surrounding him. The only thing he can see and feels is Chan.

  
  
-How about we get out of here? - the older boy asks smiling.

  
  
-What about the others?

  
  
-Oh- Chan says as If he had just remembered something--They are already in their way back to the cabin.

  
  
-What? - Hyunjin asks confused.

  
-I asked them to do it. I formed the plan to tell you my feelings with Felix this afternoon while we were out. Everyone agreed to help.

  
  
-So you are telling that leaving me behind was intentional?- Hyunjin sees how the older boy nods and swears he is going to kill Changbin-Someone is going to sleep in the couch from now on.

  
Chan grabs his hand and they get out of the room. The walk out of the hotel holding hands and stay like that even when they arrive to the cabin, where everyone when they open the door. Both boys start blushing and wish to be somewhere else. Hyunjin hears Changbin shout something inappropriate and runs to kill him, but he ends up just hugging him.

  
  
-Thank you Binnie- he whispers.

  
  
Changbin smiles and hugs his friend. The boy with black hair looks at Chan sees Felix congratulating him. Hyunjin laughs, he feels so at home now, there is nowhere else he'd like to be right now.

  
  
The rest of the trip goes by quickly, with no one wanting to go back to their daily lives. The group is at the terminal waiting for the bus back home to arrive. Jisung and Minho are going to stay a little more to clean up everything, the boy needs to leave the house just as it was the day they arrived.

  
  
When they spot the bus at the distance everyone gets a bit emotional about parting ways, but they do it with the promise of meeting again soon. Felix, Seungmin, Changbin, Hyunjin and Chan get on the bus and once they are seated they start waving farewell to Minho and Jisung. Then they see the couple go away and they start the journey back Home.

  
  
Everyone is tired and soon enough the boys fall asleep, all with the exception of Hyunjin. The boy with black hair looks out of the window meditating about the month that has happened. He then looks at Chan, who is sleeping deeply against Hyunjin's shoulder. The boy with black hair smiles and grabs the older boy hand. Hyunjin can’t believe what he is thinking,  but he should thank Soo Ah. If it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t have met the wonderful person that Chan is.

Hyunjin remembers the relationship with his ex and closes his eyes. He makes the promise that with Chan he is not going to plan every little detail. Hyunjin decides that he is going to love and enjoy the day by day with him before falling asleep too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you had enjoyed this just as much as i did writing it. It was a nice experience to create this see your comments wanting to know more.  
i still don’t know what i will next, but i hope you can be with me again when the tome comes
> 
> Thank you everybody for reading this, i truly appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
this is the first fanfic i write in my life so....we'll see how that goes. I have almost al the story planned, it's going to have between five or six chapters.  
Heads up: english is not my first languaje, so sorry ir there is any misatake. Please let me know so that i can fix it if you want. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
